Unexpected Child
by MysticaWarrior
Summary: An orphaned child ran away from where she came from, and believes she's old enough to fend for herself. As she tried to steal from the wrong pair, her life shifts madly.
1. Meeting

**You get the strangest ideas when you're dancing eh? I just randomly thought: Huh. What would happen if Bella and Edward adopted a child? XD Don't be cruel if it's suckish. DX Enjoy the fic! :D**

Unexpected Child

Chapter 1: Meeting

Life as an orphan isn't as bad anymore. I ran away from that dump of an orphanage near Queens I was put in when I was a baby and I'm doing pretty well for myself. I managed to snag a decent blue t-shirt and shorts, unfortunately no shoes but doesn't matter. Just because I'm five doesn't mean I'm helpless. I was running to my hideout with my latest wallet in my hand, my dark brown/black hair waving in the breeze and the New York City sun dancing on my olive skin. Kids gotta eat right? I skidded to a halt when the tall person I loathed stood in front of me with his three goons behind him.

"Good job Amira." Carlos commented, my teeth gritted together. Probably here to take my money, that bastard.

"What the hell do you want Carlos?" He laughed at the venom in my voice.

"Hey hey. That ain't a way to talk to the guy who saved your ass." He won't ever let that go! Just _one_ pit pocket went wrong, the man was about to kick me when Carlos came and scared him off, _now_ that filthy bastard thinks he owns me! Carlos was always a bastard, as long as I can remember, big red t-shirt and bandanna across his head. Those stupid white Nike shoes he's in love with.

"It was that _one_ time. Anyway, get out of my way." I tried to walk past him but he grabbed the back of my shirt and held me up to his face.

"Mind giving up that wallet? You owe me that much."

"No way in hell I'm giving this to you. Now let me go!" He threw me to the side and I slammed against the old brick wall. He got in my face, his lips turned up into a smirk. He grabbed the golden Muslim crest on my necklace, the only thing that my parents left me with.

"Now, I'd suggest you give me the damn wallet. Or I'm gonna sell this necklace here for some pocket change." He threatened, I glared at him, he always threatened to sell it, because he knew how much it meant to me. I reluctantly put the wallet in his hand.

"Here. You happy now you bastard!" He slapped me across the face, it burned like a bee sting.

"Don't be talkin' that way to me. I ought to beat some respect into you." He raised his fist, but put it down and got up.

"Thanks for the cash. Make sure to learn some respect." He walked away, and I cursed under my breath. Damnit! Why do I have to be so small? Now I have to start all over again and get myself a new wallet. My back ached from the throw but I ignored it and ventured out to Manhattan (where all the rich people hang out), it's not that far. Maybe a forty-five minute walk or so. My legs were built for it, it's in my blood. All I know about myself is, my parents were Egyptian and I've been told they did a lot of running. Not sure if it's true but doesn't matter. I got there with time to spare and saw a two young, pale, (and abnormally beautiful) teenagers looking at a window of jewelry. They must be rich to able to afford that kind of stuff, jackpot! Their eyes were topaz, which _isn't_ a normal color, probably wearing contacts or something to scare people. The most gorgeous guy I've ever seen took out a black leather wallet. I will _not _let that man's beauty distract me from the real prize. I waited till they were distracted, and dashed full speed, I jumped up, snatched it and ran as fast as I could. I managed to get far enough and hid behind a trash can. I gasped for breath silently. I inspected the wallet, pretty fancy material. I opened it up and it was stuffed with cash! Best. Pit pocket. Ever. I tucked it into my back pocket and walked back to my place (Ok _my place_ is basically an old blanket and pillow I stash into a cardboard box. Everyone can't be rich right?) I bumped into a cold and hard leg. **(A/N: She's five and short so it's only natural right? XD)**

"I do believe you have something that belongs to me." A velvet voice informed me. I gulped and reluctantly looked up to see the face of the beautiful boy who I stole this from. Crap, crap, crap! I whirled and ran in the other direction. No way in hell I'm giving up this much cash! Something grabbed the back of my shirt and tugged me back. This guy was strong ...

"Edward! What are you doing to that poor girl!" The girl from before came up, same complexion as his, the same color of eyes.

"Bella, love. This is the child that just _stole_ my wallet." He reminded her. I tried over and over to tug out of his grip, much too strong.

"Let go of me you filthy bastard!" He chuckled.

"That's not the type of language a five year old should be speaking. I'm sure your parents would reprimand you for saying such things." My teeth clenched together, whenever someone says something like that it makes me angry.

"Ah. You don't have parents do you?" My eye widened in alarm. And just how did he know that?

"Edward. Let go of her." The woman said, he silently obeyed and released his grip on the back of my shirt. I brushed off the back of my shirt and started walking forward, she was immediately in my face, on her knees at my eye level.

"Shouldn't you be at school?"

"I don't really think that's any of _your_ business lady." I retorted, she laughed and reached her arm out to ruffle my hair, I shut my eyes and braced myself for an impact out of habit. Because, I've never been hugged, or cared for _ever_, not even in the orphanage, I got a lashing almost everyday. Everyone who does things like this hit me, and I mean hard. But it's better not to trust anyone.

"You should not be stealing. It isn't right." Edward said, also getting down at my eye level.

"And who are _you_ to tell me what's right and wrong? I need _something_ to support myself with. I'd rather not starve to death." I responded in a sarcastic tone. I noticed the sun was setting.

"Well whatever. Thanks for the right vs. wrong lesson. I'll be on my way." I turned around and started to walk in the opposite direction. Once again, I was lifted into the air by the back of my shirt.

"And just where do you intend to go Amira?" My eyes widened in alarm, how did he know my name?

"What's it to you."

"I don't want to see you stealing again."

"Pff. And just what are you going to do about it? Don't interfere in my business." I scoffed. He raised his eyebrow, normally his perfection should make it hard for me to speak, but as I've said before beauty doesn't affect nor bother me. He didn't say anything, but he put me down.

"Amira, how about I take you back to your orphanage?" I stared at her in blatant disbelief. Like I want to go back to that hell hole!

"Um. Bella, may I have a word with you briefly." She cocked her head to the side and walked a few feet away from me. I have exceptional hearing, which is good so I can listen to whatever the hell they're saying.

"Bella. This girl _despises_ that orphanage. She refers to it as a hell hole. I'm sure if we even _attempted_ to take her back she'd throw a rather massive tantrum." Bella put her hands over her mouth in surprise.

"Thats the reason why she acted as if you were going to hurt her when you tried to touch her. I just saw brief moments of her life and it's quite gruesome." I took this time to get the hell out of here. I was too preoccupied to notice Edward randomly knew so much about me. I ran full speed in the opposite direction, those two teenagers shouldn't interfere in my business! No way. It was getting dark and I was getting tired. I rubbed futilely at my eyes and ran into a vacant playground.

"You got another wallet already Amira?" His Hispanic accent brought rage to me.

"Go away Carlos." I hissed, I really didn't need his crap right now.

"I see you managed to snag a pretty fat wallet. Hand it over."

"The hell I will! It took a lot to get this! Keep dreaming you oaf." He slapped me across the face again. Much harder than before. I was somewhat used to pain but I cringed a bit.

"I thought I said, learn some respect!"

"You'd stoop so low as to bully a small child for money? How very pathetic." That velvet voice dipped in honey asked him. Edward and Bella walked up, their faces splashed with chagrin.

"And just who the hell are you?" Carlos asked them rudely. I told them not to interfere...

"It doesn't necessarily matter who _we_ are. I'd just like to know why you're hurting a five year old."

"That ain't you're business." Carlos retorted.

"Ah but actually it is. You see thats _my _wallet so it technically makes it _my_ business." Edward is getting himself in trouble, Carlos may be an oaf but he's strong.

"The kid needs to learn some respect." Bella frowned and stared at me with gentle eyes. It confused me to no end, _nobody_ has ever looked at me like that.

"Amira, come here." She motioned with her hand for me to come. I stood there, utterly puzzled. What? Was she going to hit me?

"She's not going to hurt you." Edward answered my thought and my eyes widened. Carlos laughed out loud.

"Good luck with that. The kid doesn't trust anyone." I glared at Carlos, who in turn grabbed my hand.

"Best not to be gettin' involved with us." I tugged my hand out of his grip.

"Who are you to speak for me you bastard?" I hissed, he slapped me again. I heard Bella cringe.

"Shaddup squirt! I need to teach you some respect." I'm pretty sure he was about to punch me, I closed my eyes and braced myself for impact. Nothing. I opened one of my eyes and Edward stopped his hand from coming at me. I blinked in disbelief. He saved me?

"I didn't want to have to resort to violence." He muttered, Edward threw him across the playground and he banged into a swing set. His hard head making a big _GONG_ noise. My mouth fell open in awe, he really _was_ strong. Bella was in front of me in a flash, she got to her knees and pulled me into a ... hug? What? My body tensed in alarm. This was the first time I'd ever been ... hugged.

"Amira are you Ok?" I was too dumbstruck to say anything. What is this ..? She's not hitting me. Carlos was basically unconscious against the swings. She pulled me at arms length and examined my very surprised expression.

"Amira?"

"She's just surprised. This is the first time she's ever been hugged and not hit." Edward explained to her, again, how does he know these things?

"H-How did you know that?" I asked incredulously.

"I can tell." He replied simply.

"Um. Well, thanks for helping me out with Carlos. I'll figure out a way to handle him. Bye." I muttered almost incoherently. I ran in the opposite direction, faster and faster. I kept pushing myself until my lungs were ready to rupture. I finally got to my place, a big cardboard box. With my old Pooh Bear pillow and big purple blanket covered in clouds. I squirmed inside and laid my head against the pillow, I usually have to cover my head with my blanket for safety. I fell asleep, confused, yet strangely fulfilled against the hard cardboard.

I woke up to the sounds of two people, I was groggy and grumpy and didn't want to wake up yet. I felt ice cold breath on my face.

"So _this_ is where she sleeps?" A feminine voice whispered.

"I'm afraid so." Those voices were _way_ too familiar. My eyes popped open and I gasped at the sight of Edward and Bella hovering over me.

"What the ..! What are you two _doing _here?" They both laughed. Bella turned her head to Edward with pleading eyes. He bit his lip. She whispered in his ear.

"Please Edward oh please ..! She has _no one _else can we keep her?" My eyes widened. Keep me?

"Bella. We barely pass off as _high schoolers_. Let alone _parents_." I was at a loss for words.

"Pretty please Edward. We can tell people that Carlisle and Esme adopted her just ... please?" Adopted me? Uh. He exhaled in frustration but stiffly nodded. They turned their gazes toward me.

"Amira. How would you like to be part of our family?" I blinked in disbelief.

"Uh ..." I stammered, how could they want _me_? Am I dreaming? Most possibly.

"How about it Amira? It's much better than living _here_." I looked down and examined things, are there any downsides? Will I just get hit again?

"We won't hurt you." Edward muttered, I heard a bit of pain in his voice. I blinked again.

"Um .. uh ... sure?" Bella squealed and hugged me to her chest tightly. So tight, it _hurt_.

"Uh, Bella darling, you're suffocating her." She immediately pulled me at arms length. Apologie screamed in her eyes.

"I'm sorry." I nodded, I was _seriously _surprised.

"Uh, you may want this back." I muttered and reached in my back pocket and offered it to Edward. He laughed and took it gently.

"Thank you." Bella finally examined my current outfit and frowned.

"If there was ever a time we needed Alice. It would be now." Edward chuckled and nodded in agreement. I hopped out of the box and Bella grabbed my hand.

"It's time to meet the rest of your new family." Family ... that word. It was abnormal to someone like me. This will be interesting.

I slept in the car the whole time. Curled up in a little ball in the backseat, where we were going? I forgot to ask. I think somewhere in New Hampshire I was woken up with a sudden stop of the car. I stared in awe at the mansion in the middle of the woods. It was elaborate, thats for sure. Like nothing I've ever seen.

"Wow." Was all that managed to come out of my mouth. They both laughed and I hopped out of the shiny silver Volvo.

They led me inside, and everything was as elegant as expected. Somewhat like an old English theme to it. About six people were in the parlor, all exceptionally gorgeous and pale. They also had the same eye color as Edward and Bella. They stared at me, I stared back, my eyes wide in amazement.

"So this is her?" A refrigerator sized man clarified. I gazed in awe. He walked up to me and I had to stretch my head all the way up to even look at the bottom of his chin. He got down to my eye level and was grinning a big goofy grin. I blinked.

"Hi there! I'm Emmett."

"You're big." I commented in awe. He laughed a big, booming laugh that could've made the house shake.

"And _you're _small." The grin still plastered across his face. A fairy like woman skipped over, a pixie cut trim with raven black hair and shorter than everyone else. (Except of course me) I was up to the top of her chest.

"She's so cute! Hi Amira! I'm Alice!" She didn't hesitate in throwing her cold arms around me and squeezed gently. This is the ... third time I've _ever_ been hugged. A man with golden blonde hair and a woman with caramel colored hair came up to me, warm smiles on their faces.

"Welcome to our family little one." The woman breathed and threw her arms around me. Her skin was also cold. The man smiled and ruffled my hair.

"So this is the street rat you took in?" A blonde, and very pretty girl said with venom in her voice. My eyes widened in alarm.

"Rose!" Alice, Esme and Bella gasped. My teeth clenched together and I marched up to her. I don't take crap from _anyone_ that's how I was brought up.

"I am _not_ a street rat you old hag!" She raised her eyebrows in disbelief.

"Street rat." She hissed.

"Old hag!"

"Street rat."

"Old Ha -" Edward put his hand over my mouth and glared at the fiendish devil-woman.

"Rosalie." He warned her. She folded her arms across her chest and walked in the opposite direction. He removed his hand from my mouth and sighed. Bella walked over to me and patted my head.

"Don't take that personally. Rosalie is Rosalie." Edward muttered, I shrugged and walked over to the platinum blonde who had not yet said hi to me. I stared at him.

"Hello." He said in a low voice.

"Whats your name?" I asked him, cocking my head to the side.

"Jasper." He answered, he got down to my eye level and examined for me for a second.

"Consumed by curiosity?" He asked me, poking the tip of my nose. I nodded rapidly. A small hint of a smile pulled on his lips and he mussed the top of my head. My cheeks burned a bit.

"Bella .. Edward you _did_ tell her correct?" Esme said in a cautious voice. They both bit their lips and shook their heads in unison.

"Tell me what?" I cocked an eyebrow and turned around to face them.

"You didn't _tell _her what we are?" Emmett muttered in disbelief. I stood there, utterly confused. Esme sighed and walked over to me, putting her hands on my shoulders.

"Amira. Darling. We are all ... vampires." My mouth dropped in amazement.

"Seriously?" I gasped, they all nodded.

"That is so ..." I was at a total loss for words.

"Creepy?" Edward muttered.

"Scary?" Emmett murmured.

"Terrifyingly horrible?" Jasper suggested.

"_Awe_some!" I rejoiced. All their mouths dropped in disbelief at my words.

"This is the coolest thing _ever_." Emmett's booming laughter broke the silence, he walked up to me and threw me into the air and caught me into his arms. Practically squeezing the _life_ out me.

"You are one _strange_ kid you know that right?"

"Emmett ... can't ... _breathe!_" I gasped out, the laughter came back and he set me down. Edward got in my face, his expression pretty serious.

"Are you saying you think vampires are _cool_?" He clarified with me, I nodded. He put his hand against my cheek and smiled a very breathtaking crooked grin.

"You _are_ indeed a strange one."

"I don't think that's strange." I muttered. They all laughed. Alice suddenly bounced up and down clapping her hands.

"I get to be an aunt!"

"And _I_ get to be a grandmother!" Esme mimicked her actions. Bella laughed.

"How long has it been since you've eaten anything?" She asked me, I shrugged.

"Like ... one and a half days ago? Give or take." Her eyes widened in horror. Esme and Alice rushed in front of me and grabbed my hands.

"Oh you poor thing! Let's go get you something to eat."

"And after that, let's get you out of these raggedy clothes and into a shower. I already stocked your closet with clothes!" I got dragged into the kitchen, the last thing I saw was all three guys snickering. Esme gave me a _seriously _elaborate dinner. Chicken, mashed potatoes, salad. When I was full Alice dragged me upstairs into my room. My mouth dropped. The walls were _pink_ and _yellow_. Flowers and all this _girly_ crap! I showered, the feeling of hot water against my skin felt so good. I haven't had one of these in awhile. When I got out I didn't get a chance to say anything when she changed me into one of those navy blue polo shirt kind of dresses. I looked so ... so .. _sissy._ She combed my hair in front of the very _pink_ vanity in my room. When she was done, she stared at me with hopeful eyes and the topaz sparkled.

"Well? What do you think?"

"Er ... it looks ... different." She frowned, and paused a minute.

"You don't like it?" She pouted and her bottom lip quivered. I sighed.

"No Alice. It looks nice." She beamed and hugged me.

"You're so adorable!" I walked down the stairs and into the parlor. The guys examined my current outfit and Emmett opened his mouth to say something.

"You say _one_ thing and I _will_ kill you for a second time." I growled, the booming laugh shook through him and he got down to my level and ruffled my damp hair.

"Nah. You look cute." I looked outside the window as the sun beamed down at the grass, nothing like this in New York. I wandered to the front door and ran outside. Everything was so vibrant and alive. A rabbit hopped by, my sudden urge to chase it consumed me. I pounced for it and failed, it bounced faster and I kept trying to pounce.

"Come here!" I whispered, and pounced again. Honestly, I should know better than to go chasing rabbits but it was fun. I think wondered off too far in the woods while I was chasing it and when the rabbit was out of sight I examined my current situation. I'm lost. How perfect. I wandered aimlessly in the forest, examining the forest around me.

"Amira!" Three voices shouted, before I could even _process_ the voices in my head I was lifted into strong arms. Emmett, Jasper, and Edward were staring at me, their expressions disapproving.

"And who said you could wander around the woods?" Emmett asked me, I shrugged. I was tucked under his arm like a football.

"You should know better than to wander off by yourself in the _woods_ of all places. It's dangerous." Edward warned me.

"I saw a rabbit." I muttered. All three laughed.

"Just don't do it again." Jasper muttered. I nodded reluctantly. I think my life is beginning to get more interesting.

**A/N: So what do you think? Chapter 2? No? Yes? I kind of like it myself. :P But I'll possibly write a chapter two if I get enough feedback. :D **


	2. Kindergarten

Unexpected Child

Chapter 2: Kindergarten

"You have _got_ to be kidding me." I scoffed while in my room, Edward must be losing his mind if he thinks I'm going to _school_.

"Oh no I'm 100 serious. You're going to school."

"No way in hell I'm going!" I threw the covers over my head. The covers flew off my head and he lifted me up and held me at arms length.

"Watch the language." I sighed, but nodded.

"You can't make me." I growled, he smirked in an evil way.

"Oh yes I can." I bit my lip and dashed to out the door, honestly, for a while now it's pretty useless since Edward is ... what ten times faster than me? I bumped into Emmett's muscular leg and fell on my butt. He picked me up by the back of my collar and lifted me up to his face.

"Where are you going in such a hurry?"

"Edward is under the stupid impression that I'm going to school." I hissed, he laughed and mussed the top of my head.

"Sorry kid, you're going to school just like he said." My teeth clenched together when he put me down, I ran through his legs and downstairs. I know someone who'll be on my side.

"Grandma!" She _loved_ it when I called her that. She zoomed in front of me, a warm grin on her face.

"Yes?" I put on the most innocent pout I could think of.

"Edward and Emmett are being _mean _to me!" She lifted me up at once and hugged me to her chest.

"Oh you poor thing!" Edward and Emmett zoomed behind her and she glared at them.

"Why are you being mean to this poor child?"

"Hardly. We are just _simply_ saying she should go to school." Esme looked down at me with a concerned expression.

"It's best if you go to school. So you can fill your pretty little head with knowledge." I kept on the lost puppy dog face.

"B-But the kids are going to be _mean_ to me!" I buried my face at the top of her chest. She stroked the back of my head.

"This kid is pretty evil." Emmett chuckled to himself.

"Maybe we should wait another year .." Esme suggested. I nodded excitingly.

"Esme, she has to go to school." Edward insisted. I pouted, my bottom lip quivering. Just then, Jasper walked down the stairs and up to Esme. He took me from Esme and held me out at arms length. My cheeks began to burn a bit as his topaz eyes pierced me.

"And _why_ don't you want to go to school?" I kept on the pout and glared to the side.

"Because school is useless." I muttered. He laughed a small bit.

"Oh really? So I'm guessing you want to grow up to be an idiot Hmm?"

"It's boring. Please don't make me go Jasper." I whined. He set me down and ruffled my hair.

"Sorry. I'm afraid you have no choice." I folded my arms across my chest and stomped up the stairs. I slammed the door of my room and flung myself on my bed. I buried my face in the pillow and screamed into it. I heard the door creak open.

"Amira? Are you alright?" Bella's concerned voice asked at the door.

"Those guys are so annoying." I muttered into the pillow. She laughed and put her hand on the back of my head.

"I'll tell you what. I promise you if you go to school, when you get older you'll meet someone wonderful and fall in love with him." She whispered, I looked up from the pillow and stared at her in disbelief.

"Love? Ew." I scoffed, she laughed again.

"You may think that now but I guarantee you'll change your mind. I met Edward in high school and look where I am now. Married with awesome brothers and sisters."

"Will I ever get to be a vampire?" She bit her lip and shrugged.

"I don't know. It took Edward _forever_ to agree to me becoming a vampire." She murmured.

"But you're too young to think about those sort of things." She inspected her golden, diamond studded watch and frowned.

"Ok. It's ten-thirty. Bed time. You're going to school tomorrow." I groaned but obeyed silently. I pulled over the covers and succumbed. I was too far out of it when I heard three people come inside. Something smoothed my hair out of my face.

"Huh. The kid doesn't look so evil when she's asleep." Emmett whispered into the darkness.

"Yes, she learned how to play the cute-and-innocent bid fairly well." Edward chuckled a bit loud. Their voices slowly brought me back to reality. I slowly opened one of my eyes and sat up.

"What are you guys doing?" I yawned and rubbed at my eyes. Edward and Jasper turned and glared at Edward, who in turn shrugged sheepishly.

"Go back to sleep kid. Sorry we woke you up." Emmett patted my head. The door creaked open again and Alice walked in.

"Why did you guys wake her up!" She scolded them. Emmett pointed an accusatory finger towards Edward.

"Edwards the one that woke her up. I say he should be the one that puts her back to sleep." They all nodded in agreement and tip-toed for the door. I heard a mellow chorus of _Goodnight _and _Sleep well kid_. Edward sighed and crouched at my bed side.

"Sleep now Amira." He whispered, I was wide awake now. He sighed again and began to pat my head and hum some soothing type of melody. I don't know what happened but I soon drifted off.

I was woken up by the sound of the door bursting open, I'd bet like ... one hundred dollars it was Emmett. And it was.

"Wake up sleepyhead! First day of school, time for breakfast!" He shook me a bit.

"Go away Emmett." I hissed, and pulled the covers over my head. The booming laugh echoed through the room and the covers flew off me and he slung me over his shoulder like a sleeping bag. Before I could make a sarcastic remark we were downstairs and Esme had a bowl of cereal and an apple ready for my breakfast. Everyone was in the kitchen talking or reading a newspaper. Rosalie (a.k.a the old hag) was at the table reading a book. She looked up and tensed a bit.

"Careful Emmett. _It_ might have fleas." She hissed, my teeth grinded together and I glared at the she-devil.

"Old hag." I grumbled. Emmett set me down and glared at her briefly. I finished my breakfast rather quickly and Alice dragged me back to my room to change. She forced me into a jean skirt, white stockings, little black shoes, and a light blue shirt. I sighed, allowing her to have her fun playing kiddie dress up.

"Bella! Esme! Come here!" Alice called excitingly. They were at my door in a flash and both beamed when they saw me.

"So _cute._" Bella said and threw her arms around me. Esme did the same and handed me a backpack with soccer ball on it.

"Emmett thought you would like this better." She explained, I grinned and slipped it on.

"Thanks Emmett!" I heard his laughter boom through the house. Alice grabbed me and zoomed to the door in a matter of like one second. Edward, Jasper, and Emmett were there to see me off. They examined my outfit and a smile tugged on their lips.

"Try it and die." I warned them. They all laughed and patted my head.

"Have fun at school kid."

"Doubt it." I grumbled. Jasper waved slightly and smiled a small grin.

"Don't worry. You'll have fun. See you later." I blinked and waved back, my cheeks involuntarily started to turn red. Edward chuckled.

"You'll thank me for this when you're older." Edward said, I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah. _Thats_ likely." I sarcastically commented. They all waved and Alice plopped me in the back of her car.

"Oh, Amira you have to promise me something." I nodded.

"You _must not_ tell _anyone_ what we are understand? It's a secret." I nodded again and she smiled. We pulled up at the elementary school and I hopped out of the car. She hugged me fiercely.

"Have fun! I'll be back to pick you up later!" She hopped back in her car and drove off. I turned around and examined the brick building. The sky was gray, like it was about to rain. Oh please don't let there be thunder, (thunder is the only thing I'm afraid of) it scares the hell out of me, it's like a monster slowly gnawing through your soul trying to eat you. I made it to my class, the teacher was an _extremely_ big woman. I might as well call her "Lady of incredible thickness." The name suits her. She smiled and motioned for me to come up front.

"Everyone. We have a new student with us. Her name is Amira Cullen. Please make her feel welcome to our class." I examined the class as they murmured a gloomy _yes Mrs. Mathers_, normal people I guess, one girl however, reminded me of Carlos. She was fat, like the teacher but had the same evil gleam in her eye like Carlos did. Her black hair was tied up in a messy ponytail and she had like ... what? Five chins? I sat down at a table with three other kids. One girl in particular smiled at me.

"Hi. I'm Sarah!" I smiled and nodded. The teacher clapped her hands.

"Okay! Time for lunch and then recess!" I grabbed the paper bag in my backpack and sat down at a vacant table. I nibbled on my sandwich as Sarah slid into the seat beside me.

"Where are you from?" She asked me.

"New York."

"Ohh. Is it pretty?" I shrugged.

"I guess. You get used to it." The conversation blabbed on, the simple small talk questions asked and I answered them. Sarah was nice. When it was time for recess the class ran outside and Sarah dragged me by the hand to play jump rope. The fat girl from before walked up to us.

"Hey. New girl." I turned around to see she was talking to me. She had her eyes on my necklace.

"Mind if I uh, _borrow_ that necklace of yours?"

"Yes. In fact I _do _mind. This is mine." I replied simply, she frowned and Sarah frantically scrambled to whisper something in my ear.

"Are you _crazy_? You can't just say no to Jennifer! She'll hurt you for sure if you don't give it to her!" I rolled my eyes, Jennifer was nothing when I've dealt with Carlos.

"Give it up." She ordered. I stared at her if she was joking.

"No. And you can't make me." I growled, she pushed me on the sidewalk.

"Listen _new meat_ you better give it to me or _else_." I laughed out loud.

"What are you going to do? _Eat _me?" I scoffed, one of her chins furrowed and she grabbed my necklace, it un-linked and she chucked it into the forest behind the playground. She smirked and I glared fiercely.

"You bastard!" I growled, I'll deal with her tomorrow. I ran full speed into the forest and searched around frantically. I _can't_ lose it. I saw a glimmer of yellow sparkle in the distance and I ran, cutting my stocking open on a twig, I disregarded it, although I knew Alice was going to kill me when I got home. I halted dead in my tracks as a red-brown _wolf_ had my necklace in its mouth. It stared at me as I took a step closer.

"Uh, that's mine. Can I have it back please?" It trotted up to me and plopped it in my palm, and I fastened it back around my neck. The wolf was _huge_. Unthinkingly, I reached out and petted the top of its head.

"You're not going to eat me?" I asked, something like a coughing bark came through its muzzle.

"What are you doing without your pack?" I know for a fact, wolves travel in packs. I played with its fur.

"You're pretty big for a wolf. And yet still cute." The coughing bark returned.

"My name is Amira. What should I call you?" Talking to a wolf is rather odd. It shrugged again.

"Boy or girl?" He puffed out his chest and I giggled quietly.

"Boy. Understood." I almost thought I heard someone call my name in the distance. The wolf snarled and faced where it came from.

"What is it?" I asked him. He kept growling, something zoomed past and I was lifted into muscular arms. I recognized the hair. My back was to his chest as he locked his arms around me like iron bars.

"J-Jasper?!" Edward and Emmett too. They were growling at each other, the wolf and Edward especially.

"What did you do to her _Jacob_?" At this point I felt hopelessly confused. First of all, how did he know the wolf's name, second; why are they growling at each other?

"I won't hesitate in killing you this time." My heart froze and I jumped out of Jasper's arms and flung my arms out.

"Stop! Don't hurt him! The wolf didn't do anything to me!" I pleaded, the wolf is nice. The wolf gave me my necklace back.

"Amira, we _know_ this wolf. In fact, he isn't such a pleasant animal to be around." Edward muttered. The wolf growled and ran in the opposite direction. I heard a bloodcurdling scream and a russet skinned, black haired, native American looking boy showed up. Edward's teeth clenched together and I stared at him.

"Huh. You leeches moved _here?_" This guy was muscular.

"What are _you_ doing _here_ Jacob?"

"The question is, _why _do you have a human kid with you?" The Jacob boy hissed and pushed me behind him. I was too confused to think properly.

"That really isn't your concern _dog_." Jasper growled and motioned with his index finger for me to come. I started to walk forward until Jacob grabbed my hand and glared into me.

"You do realize these guys are _vampires_ right?" I raised an eyebrow and nodded.

"Uh, yeah." I tried to tug my hand out of his grip but he was strong.

"_Another_ human? What, Bella wasn't enough for you?" I heard a small spec of pain in his voice as he said the name _Bella_. Emmett grabbed my hand and I flew out of Jacob's grip and he tucked me behind him.

"Relax parasites I'm not here to cause trouble. If you'd just hand over the human girl I'll be on my way." Jacob held his hand out to me.

"Ok ok whoa _whoa._ Who are you to tell me where I can and can't be? You're _not_ the boss of me." I scoffed, Jacob chuckled, as if I was joking.

"I'm don't take orders from _anyone._ I'll go where I please and I'll _stay_ where I please." I added and folded my arms across my chest. Emmett laughed and ruffled my hair.

"Kids got a mouth on her." Jacob remarked.

"You do realize how dangerous it is to be around them all the time right?" I laughed out loud.

"I grew up on the streets of New York City. _Literally._ _Your_ concept danger and _my_ concept of danger are two entirely different ideas." I informed him in a stubborn tone. He laughed again.

"And another thing. I'm not scared of _anything_, let alone vampires. So if you're done with the danger lecture, I'll be leaving." I turned around and marched off in the opposite direction. I heard Emmett's booming laughter and I was lifted and held at arms length. A grin spread across his face.

"That mouth of yours is going to get you _a lot_ of trouble one day kid." He commented. I replied with a stiff _humph. _Emmett passed me over to Edward who in turn gave me "you-did-something-wrong-" look.

"And just _why_ did you run off into the woods in the middle of recess?" I let the images flow in my head for him to scan everything.

"Some fat cow in my class threw my necklace out here. I am _so_ gonna deal with her tomorrow." I growled and hit my fist to my palm. All three chuckled.

"You're not _dealing_ with anyone." I glared to the side and kept silent until we all zoomed home. Alice is probably going to go berserker on me. I walked inside as it started to rain. Alice, of course, got in my face with a mad and annoyed expression.

"Do you know how _worried_ you made me? When your future disappeared, _and_ you tore your stockings." I waited for her little scolding to end.

"I'm going upstairs." I grumbled and ran rather quickly up the stairs. I don't want them seeing me scared when the thunder hits. I closed the door and climbed into my closet. I buried my face in my knees as the thunder boomed and started to shake a little. I _hated_ my fear of thunder, it made me feel weak and helpless. Which I why I don't want anyone seeing me like this. The thunder roared incredulously as my body shook even harder. Tears started sliding down my cheek. No idiot! Don't cry! Stop being a sissy! The door of my bedroom opened. Seconds later, the closet door creaked open and I didn't look up and another patch of thunder shook through sky. My body twitched.

"Are you scared of thunder?" Jasper's low and analytical voice asked me.

"N-No. What gave you that stupid idea?" Another rumble of thunder boomed and I twitched again. He laughed a little.

"Don't lie to me. I can sense your fear." I stayed silent.

"Get out of there. It'll only make it worse."

"No. This is how I always deal with it." I sniffled and stayed in my position. His arms flew around me and crushed me to his chest. My legs dangled as he stood up and my eyes widened.

"You don't have to be scared. Nothing will hurt you." He promised me.

"I won't let anything hurt you. I will protect you." He vowed again. Protect me ... the thunder shook through the house again and I clung frantically and buried my face in his chest. He stroked the back of my head until my muscles slowly relaxed. He set me down and ruffled my hair. He walked out the door and zoomed down the stairs. I blinked, wondering if that just really happened. I shrugged to myself and looked in my toy box. Which was stacked with Barbie dolls. I grimaced at the sight of those grotesque things. I grabbed a blonde one and examined it. Without thinking I ripped its head off and its little head rolled to the side. I grinned and began ripping more heads off. My leg was suddenly lifted into the air and Emmett dangled me.

"What are you _doing_?" He examined the vacant heads on the ground.

"Barbie dolls suck." I commented, he chuckled and the blood started rushing to my head.

"Mind not dangling me like this." I suggested, he laughed again and set me on my feet.

"You're one _twisted_ little kid." He said as he got down to my level. I cocked an eyebrow.

"And you're one _refrigerator sized_ man." I answered his remark, and poked his nose. He raised in eyebrows in disbelief and a wicked grin spread across his face.

"I told you. Your mouth is going to get you into trouble." He began tickling my stomach, I burst out into hysterics and hit the ground, he kept laughing and tickled more.

"Emmett ...! Stop .. it! I ... can't breathe!" I managed to gasp out between the laughing.

"Then how can you talk? Huh?" He didn't stop tickling me, and the hysterics got louder. The whole family (minus the old hag) showed up at my door, and grinned at the sight of me in a proximity of hysteric laughter.

"Don't make her explode Emmett." Edward commented, laughing. Alice giggled. He finally stopped and I gasped for breath.

"Heh. I found the kid's weakness." A goofy grin still plastered on his face. I stuck my tongue out in an immature manner.

"I see she found the dolls." Carlisle pointed out and laughed. Alice's eyes widened in terror at the sight of the disembodied and decapitated dolls.

"What did you _do _to them?" I shrugged.

"I hate Barbie dolls. They're so ... so .. _weak _and _girly." _I grabbed the soccer ball in the back of my closet (Emmett is starting to see I hate all things girly) and ran to the front door. The rain stopped so I decided to play a little soccer by myself. Bella and Edward were stuck with watching me, which they weren't doing so well (all they were doing were making goo-goo eyes and kissy faces at each other which was _gross_) I kicked the soccer ball hard, it flew and hit Edward against the head. He glared at me and I stared back innocently.

"Whoops?" Bella burst out laughing. I ran in the opposite direction with the soccer ball, either I ran too fast or too far. I paid too much attention to the ball and I bumped into a furry paw. I looked up and saw that Jacob wolf. My eyes widened in alarm.

"Jacob?" His dark wolf eyes were intent on me. I started to push him the in the opposite direction.

"Hurry! Go! If they see you you're _wolf meat_." The coughing bark echoed through his muzzle.

"Ok then. _Your_ funeral." I shrugged and kicked the soccer ball against the tree. He caught it in his muzzle, careful not to pop it and ran around the open field.

"Hey! Give it back!" I laughed and chased after him. He wasn't _nearly_ this slow, he was going that pace for my sake. I managed to grab the back of his neck where a collar would be.

"Hey. Release." I grabbed the skin, he growled playfully. I basically treated him like any real dog.

"Re_lease_." I repeated. He dropped it and it was covered in dog slobber.

"Ew! Dog drool!" Evil glinted in his beady little eyes and he pounced on me, licking my face and covering me in dog slobber.

"Ew! Cut it out! That's gross!" I laughed and slapped futilely at him. It suddenly stopped, and I opened my eyes to see Emmett threw him across the field. Bella helped me up and stared at Jacob, who in turn stared back at her.

"She's becoming more like Bella." Edward remarked and chuckled darkly. Bella grimaced and glared at him. Edward got down to my level and stared me with a disapproving expression.

"Amira, you aren't allowed to be around Jacob. Do you understand?" I heard a sharp growl.

"Why?"

"Because he can get dangerous." Bella grabbed my hand gently and lead me back to the house. I frowned and waved to Jacob. Who in turn nodded his big furry head.

**A/N: I loved making Jasper all fatherly. x3 Hmm. I wonder why Jacob seems to be hanging around Amira so much ... who knows? :O Stay Linked for Chapteh 3! **


	3. Sparkling Topaz

Unexpected Child

Unexpected Child

Chapter 3: Sparkling Topaz

I woke up feeling like utter crap. I felt sluggish and my nose was stuffed. Ugh, why did I have to get sick? I was waiting for my usual wake up routine. (Emmett bursting open the door and I unleashing my grumpiness on him.) My teeth chattered together, it was much _colder_ than I expected. Alice was the first to open my door and walk in. (Not surprising. Considering she "saw" me getting sick.) She put her hand on my forehead.

"Oh you poor thing. What a high fever." She whispered.

"And we were supposed to go hunting today." She cursed under her breath. I opened my eyes.

"Alice. I know you guys have to hunt. I can take care of myself." I tried to reassure her. She frowned and bit her lip.

"If I can handle about a month all by myself on the streets of a rough city like _New York_ I could handle a couple of days on my own here." She considered it.

"But you're sick." She whined. I rolled my eyes.

"Fine. I'll have Carlisle give you some medicine before we leave. I doubt Edward or Jasper will go for it though …" Then her worrying frown turned into a smile.

"You know, you've really brought out his fatherly side." She ruffled my hair. I smiled and shrugged. She walked out the door and Carlisle showed up with a bottle of medicine and crouched down at my bed side.

"Does it taste bad?" He laughed and shook his head.

"No. I made sure to make it flavored." He promised, I pinched the bridge of my nose and gulped it down. Not so bad … then I heard a small argument downstairs. I couldn't make out the words so I got up and walked to the stairs.

"Are you insane? She's only five years old!" Edward shouted at Alice in a hushed whisper.

"I know that but I saw that she could handle herself quite well!" Alice disagreed. I was suddenly lifted up into the air and Emmett held me out at arms length.

"What are you doing out of bed? And _eavesdropping_?" I shrugged sheepishly. He walked down the stairs (with me still in his arms) and held me out to them.

"It seems we have a little eavesdropper." I pouted.

"Why are you so against me staying all by myself Edward?" I asked him.

"Because you're only five years old, _and_ you're ill."

"I've had worse." I muttered. He frowned.

"Come on. It's only like two days."

"No."

"Please … err … _father_?" I put my hands together and stared at him with the most innocent face I could make up with. His teeth gritted together but he exhaled.

"You are an evil creature – he hesitated – fine." I beamed.

"Thank you." But he was suddenly serious.

"There is _one_ rule however. You aren't allowed to leave this house. And I mean that." I nodded stiffly.

"Got it." Emmett put me down, suddenly Jasper got in my face with a serious expression.

"And no werewolves." He added on to the little list of rules and I rolled my eyes and nodded again.

"I'm serious." I puffed out my chest and saluted him.

"Yes General Jasper sir!" All three chuckled and he ruffled my hair to the side. Esme, Bella, The old hag, and Alice came up to the door.

"Don't get yourself into trouble while we're gone kid." Emmett muttered.

"Yeah, yeah." Bella, Alice, and Esme hugged me and walked out the door. The guys decided to group hug me, which wasn't such a good idea considering their strength. My eyes widened as the lack of oxygen increased.

"Can't … breathe!" I gasped out. They laughed and set me down and walked out the door. I waved and shut it closed. Home alone. Wow. My fever was already beginning to go down. It was one of the only days the sun was out, it sparkled like a big yellow diamond in the sky as I looked out the window. I ran up upstairs and into my room, I saw a big wolf (a.k.a Jacob) stroll into the yard. My future is going to disappear! Ah crap! I'm in trouble. I opened the window and the wolf looked up and smiled.

"Jacob! Get out of here! My future is going to disappear and they'll come back early!" I shouted frantically. He whined innocently. I shook my head.

"No I can't leave the house either." I answered the question I thought was in his head. Jasper is going to get mad …! He whined again, this time more pronounced.

"No. I'll get in _big_ trouble." He ran into the woods and the scream shook through the area. He walked back out as human Jacob and pouted.

"Do you _want_ them to kill you?" I sarcastically muttered, he laughed.

"Aw come on! They're not here! Come down and play soccer with me!" He begged, I shook my head again.

"I promised Jasper." I told him, he rolled his eyes.

"What's it to _that_ bloodsucker. I doubt he even cares about you." My eyes widened but narrowed.

"You're just _jealous_." I scoffed and stuck my tongue out. He pouted again and his bottom lip quivered.

"Jake! I'll get in trouble!" I whined.

"We'll only be in the yard. And I'll tell you to make a run for it when I can smell one of 'em nearby!" I bit my lip, and considered it.

"Please Amira." He begged again, I groaned and jumped off the edge of my window. He beamed and caught me in his arms.

"Mind if I call you Mimi?" I shrugged and he set me down and grabbed the soccer ball. He put his hand against my forehead and frowned.

"You sick or something?"

"Yeah. A small fever, Carlisle gave me medicine so it should be over pretty soon." I kicked the ball against the tree, it bounced off and I bumped it with my head. We played for about two hours, my fever wasn't going down which wasn't good. I felt much more sluggish than this morning. Now I know why Edward told me not to go outside.

"Mimi? You okay?" Jacob asked, concern in his voice. I gestured as if it was nothing.

"You look pale." He muttered. The sky got gray and rain began pouring down. I got soaked to the bone.

"Ok. You need to go rest before you get pneumonia or something." He scooped me into his arms and kicked off the ground. We landed in my room and he laid me down on my bed.

"Sorry I made you worse." I smiled weakly.

"Not your fault. Just go before someone shows up." He frowned but nodded.

"I'll be back the next time they're gone." He promised me and kissed my forehead. He was gone before I could smile. I was too tired to change into dry clothes, which was the right thing to do so I don't get sicker. I just drifted into the black abyss of my mind.

I woke up against something cold. It was hard like marble but still muscular. I heard worried voices in the background.

"Kid managed to get herself sicker within four hours." Emmett's voice muttered and he laughed darkly. Someone stroked the back of my head.

"I'm afraid she caught a nasty flu while outside in the rain. She just needs more medicine and _much_ more rest and she'll be well in no time." Carlisle's gentle voice informed them. My head throbbed and my stomach pounded with pain. I winced, although I've experienced worse.

"Someone needs to stay and make sure she doesn't get out of bed." Edward pointed out.

"I'll do it. I'm one of the only people she listens to." Jasper volunteered and laughed a bit. Thunder boomed through the horizon and my eyes popped open frantically and my heart rate skyrocketed.

"Whoa _whoa_! Calm down kid, it's just us." Emmett tried calming me down.

"She's afraid of thunder." Jasper reminded him and crushed me protectively to his chest.

"Ha. That's funny. The kid isn't afraid of _us_ but she gets terrified when it comes to thunder?" Emmett chuckled and I glared at him.

"Probably because you're more like a _stuffed toy_ than anything scary Emmett." I grumbled and buried my face in Jasper's chest as another round of thunder boomed. Everyone laughed except, of course, Emmett.

"Humph. If you weren't sick I would make you _pay_ for that remark."

"And do what? _Tickle_ me?" I snorted.

"Emmett. Enough bickering and let her get to sleep." Bella scolded him, I heard him pout and fold his arms across his chest. Everyone walked out the door and Jasper tucked me into my bed.

"Jasper?"

"Yes?"

"D-Did you really mean it the other day .." He raised his eyebrow.

"Mean what?"

"When you said you'd protect me." I muttered, he laughed and kissed my forehead.

"Yes. I meant every word."

"You promise you always will?"

"I swear. Now go to sleep."

"One question before I go to sleep?"

"What is it?"

"Is my blood not appealing to you at all? Because the others said you have a hard time around humans." He chuckled darkly.

"A human child's blood isn't appealing to vampires at all. It's too innocent. By the time you grow up, however, I may struggle just a bit but I promise I won't ever bite you." He smiled and mussed my hair.

"Are you mad at me…" I mumbled. He sighed.

"Somewhat. As you disobeyed my direct order and hung around the _dog_ and you went outside and got even sicker than before." He exhaled in frustration.

"But, I guess I can't really be mad at you. Although you got me a bit worried when your future disappeared." He sighed again.

"Enough questions and go to sleep." I finally agreed and floated into the abyss of my mind once more.

I felt a little better when I woke up, although I was still sluggish, my fever felt less pronounced than yesterday. Something cold went on my forehead.

"Your fever has gone down. Good." Jasper seemed a bit happy with this information. And I remembered something suddenly. It's my birthday. I'm going to six. Woo. I'd better not tell anyone. I think Edward heard my thoughts and told Emmett because he burst through the door.

"Happy birthday kid!" He rejoiced. I groaned and pulled the covers over my head. Jasper laughed.

"Hey, hey! Enough sleeping you're fine enough!" He ripped the covers off my head and I glared at him.

"You're six years old today aren't you happy at all?" I shook my head.

"Not really. I didn't get birthdays growing up." I grumbled. Any type of "birthday" I had was a cupcake and the number of whatever age I turned back in the orphanage. And a _cupcake_ was seriously rare.

"All the more reason to celebrate!" Emmett punched his fist to his palm and I rolled my eyes. I looked at Jasper with pleading eyes. He shrugged.

"Hurry up and get dressed kid!" Emmett and Jasper walked out the door with smiles on their faces and I groaned again. I slipped on a pair of jeans and a blue t-shirt. I'll let them have their fun. I walked down the stairs to see an entire party laid out for me. Balloons, cake, decorations, the works. I sighed and smiled as everyone came up to hug me.

"Happy birthday!" They all shouted in unison. Even the old hag mumbled it.

"Thanks guys." I said and put on a smile.

"Heh. The kid opens _my_ present first!" I ripped open the box to see a teddy bear, but this was no ordinary bear, it had on an army hat and a little toy gun. I laughed.

"Thanks Emmett." He smirked and nodded triumphantly. Esme handed me a small jewelry box and smiled her maternal grin. I opened it to see a bracelet studded in diamonds and a little heart in the middle.

"From Carlisle and I." She explained.

"Thanks Es- … Grandma." Her lips mashed together with joy and she threw her arms around me.

"I'm so happy you like it." She blubbered, I laughed again and hugged her back. Bella and Edward next, they handed me a box with a big blue ribbon on top. I ripped it off and there was a brand new soccer ball inside. Yellow, green, and shiny. I beamed.

"Thank you. Bella and Edward." Bella smiled and kissed my cheek, Edward smiled as well and hugged me.

"Our turn." Jasper and Alice had a box with a big red bow on the top, but covered in holes. Probably some mediocre army set. Edward heard my thought and snickered to himself. He handed it to me and smiled. I smiled back and loosened the ribbon. Out popped a puppy. My mouth dropped as I stared at the little husky puppy, gray and white and the cutest little face.

"A puppy .." I muttered in disbelief. I picked it up and scratched its ears. They both smiled.

"Since you seem to be so fond of dogs I thought it would only be natural." Jasper explained his and Alice's gift to me. I immediately threw my arms around his leg.

"Thank you, Thank you, and Thank you!" I was utterly shocked they bought me a puppy. Alice laughed and hugged me.

"Anything for my adorable niece!"

"Is it a boy or girl?"

"Girl." I examined the little puppy as she wagged her tail.

"Your name from now is Artemis." She hopped into my arms and licked my face. I laughed. Emmett chuckled.

"Well. I see who got the best gift." He pointed out. Jasper got down to my level.

"From now on, when you're scared just hold Artemis when I'm not there to protect you." A tear slid down my cheek and I threw my arms around him. Artemis tugged on the bottom of my jeans. Signaling me to come. I followed out the door to see Jacob, grinning and holding a shaggy brown wolf pup in his arm. I cocked my head to the side.

"Happy birthday Mimi! Here's a present!" He shouted and released the pup from his grip. It instantly ran into my arms. Jasper tensed behind me. I turned and pouted.

"Please Jasper? It's my birthday after all." He hesitated but nodded. I smiled and ran forward. Jacob immediately caught me into a vice tight hug.

"Thanks Jake." I said when he released. He smiled and ruffled my hair.

"Think nothing of it kid. I found the poor pup lost and I thought he might like someone to take care of him." I smiled and nodded. He looked down at Artemis and smirked.

"I'll name him … Mars." I set him down and sighed.

"Better birthday than I thought." I commented, he laughed. I felt glares pointed at Jake.

"Better get out of here Jake. I think you might've overstayed your welcome." I muttered, he laughed and nodded in agreement.

"See you later kid." He kissed my cheek and ran off. I turned red but shook it off and turned around. And saw the grimacing faces of the people I enjoyed … my family. Although something tells me things are going to get much more different.

**A/N: Awwwh! It may seem a bit boring now but trust me, I have an unpleasant surprise for you all. x Stay linked for chapter 4! **


	4. Not So Welcome Visitors

Unexpected Child

Unexpected Child

Not So Welcome Visitors

_Amira: Age 13_

I burst through the doors of the school with a grin on my face. Kenji Makoto (My Japanese best friend) followed behind and was basically mimicking my actions and followed behind. His raven black hair flowing in the wind. We ran on to the bus and plopped down onto our seats.

"The nine months of hell have concluded!" I shouted with joy.

"Yeah! Finally!" He agreed and shouted with me. When we got to our stop, my dogs, Artemis and Mars were waiting as usual and wagging their tails. I hopped off the bus and Kenji soon followed. My house was about a ten minute walk from the stop. We stuck my arms out like a plane and shot through the forest path.

"Hey! Mimi, wait up!" Kenji shouted from behind. I laughed and plopped down on the forest floor, he sat down next to me. His beautiful face gleamed with happiness. I admit I like him just a bit.

"We better get back before your freakish brothers kill me." He muttered, I laughed and nodded in agreement. I told all my friends Emmett, Jasper, and Edward were my brothers. They're all _very_ protective of me and I'm not surprised they frighten Kenji. (And I'm talking death threats to most boys protective.)

"I'd laugh _so_ hard if they tried." I joked, he grimaced and something evil flickered in his eyes.

"And _why_ are you staring at me like that?" He didn't say anything, instead he chased after me. I was naturally faster than him but sometimes he can pick up speed. We were close to the house when he pounced on me and we tumbled to the ground. He was hovering over me with a playful grin.

"Bastard." I laughed, and my cheeks were turning a bit red as I noticed he was leaning in a bit close. Oh my god. Is he going to kiss me? My first kiss? My mind began to panic. Our lips were only an inch apart when he was suddenly lifted up by the back of his shirt. Oh crap. Emmett was glaring at him as Kenji dangled helplessly.

"Emmett! What are you doing? Put him down!" I ordered, he shot his glare towards me. Someone grabbed my hand and lead me towards the direction of the house. I desperately mouthed out _I'll call you later_, he smiled and nodded. Emmett shoved him roughly in the opposite direction and he walked off. Jasper was impatient as he tugged me roughly through the door. Edward stood at the entrance, with an annoyed and infuriated expression, Emmett walked in seconds later and all three of them glared me down.

"_What_ was that just now?" Edward demanded, I looked down as my teeth gritted together.

"Nothing." I hissed with a thick edge of annoyance.

"That sure didn't look like nothing!" Emmett growled, I folded my arms across my chest.

"It is none of your business!" I fumed and dashed up the stairs, slamming the door loudly behind me and locking the door. How dare they. Ruining _my_ first kiss because they think I'm still a five year old! I stomped over to the stereo and turned on my favorite French composer, Yann Tiersen. His music always calmed me down when The Three Stooges did something to royally piss me off. Someone tapped on the door.

"Go away." I groaned.

"It's Alice, Bella, and Esme." They whispered, I switched off the music and opened the door. They scrambled excitingly into my room and shut the door.

"He almost kissed you!" Alice squealed, I laughed and then my smile turned into a scowl at the word _almost._

"And he would've if Larry, Moe & Curly didn't interfere." I grumbled, they laughed at my Three Stooges analogy.

"It's typical behavior. They think of you as a daughter or a little sister, so it's only natural they cringe at the fact of you growing up." Esme explained, smoothing the hair on my head.

"When I saw that he was going to kiss you I got so excited, unfortunately Edward read my thoughts and figured out what was going on." Alice murmured, her tone apologetic. I sighed in frustration.

"Don't worry. We'll handle those three, if you like him go for it." Bella encouraged me, I smiled and Esme handed me the phone and winked. I chuckled as they tip-toed out the door. I closed it softly behind them and locked it. I scrambled under the covers and dialed his number. Within two rings he picked up.

"Hey Mimi." His voice had an easily recognizable smile.

"How did you know it was me?" I whispered.

"I guess you can be predictable." I laughed quietly and then he sighed shakily.

"I should've told you this earlier." He grumbled, I waited .. anxiously enthusiastic.

"I like you. More than a friend." He confessed, I grinned on the other end.

"I like you too Ken." I whispered, internally grimacing at myself for sounding like a cheesy teenage movie actress.

"Come see me." He pleaded into the receiver. I bit my lip and a long silence prolonged.

"That is going to be hard." I exhaled, considering Emmett, Jasper, and Edward had intensified senses and could easily hear me _attempting_ to sneak out. I tried to really hard not to think about it so Edward wouldn't get clued in on my plan.

"Your brothers didn't seem so pleasant this afternoon." He chuckled darkly. I scowled.

"Yeah well, they can be overprotective fools." We both laughed.

"Meet me at the bus stop around … seven P.M.?"

"_If_ I can make it. Then sure." I reminded him, he knew it would obviously be difficult for me to even attempt a jail break. He laughed again.

"'Kay. Then see you later."

"Bye."

"Bye." And he hung up, I decided not to be excited until I was out the door so Edward wouldn't find out and chain my bedroom door shut. I slipped out the door of my room to remind the girls not to think about it. I walked past the guys, who were glowering at me quite immaturely. I disregarded their idiocy and walked into the kitchen, luckily they were all there discussing something and smiled when I showed up. I mouthed out _seven p.m._ and they all giggled and nodded. Alice clapped her hands together.

"Ok. No one think about it." Alice whispered so low _I_ could barely make it out. They giggled once more and pushed me through the parlor and up the stairs. Edward's eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"What are you ladies hiding?" He asked suspiciously. I kept my mind blank and my expression the same.

"That is none of _your_ business Edward. It's a girl thing." Bella retorted in a slightly amused tone, he scowled at his true love.

"Humph. I ought to kill that kid for trying to kiss her." Emmett grumbled, mostly to himself. I glared.

"Try it and you'll know the true meaning of pain." I hissed angrily. He pouted, even though I knew I couldn't even _scratch_ Emmett. We made it into my room and Alice didn't hesitate in storming my closet. I held both my hands up, palms forward, stopping any insane motives.

"Please, let me choose by myself." I begged, all three frowned but sighed and nodded. Esme and Alice walked out the door but Bella stayed behind and stared at me.

"I'll take you there in no time flat. Edward won't know what I'm up to." She whispered and laughed. She's so lucky he can't read her thoughts. I slipped on a pair of jean capris, a white shirt that hugged my chest, and a pair of sneakers. When I was done I glanced at my clock, 6:55 it read. I sat in front of my mirror and brushed my hair silently. Trying to make myself look decent.

"Stop fidgeting you look fine," Bella commented from across the room. I finally stood up and nodded. She bent down and I climbed onto her back. She kicked off the window and zoomed to the bus stop. She stopped three feet away and set me down. I beamed and hugged her, she smiled and ran off. I took a deep breath and stepped towards him, his back was turned, waiting anxiously for me I figure.

"Hey Ken." He jumped, startled. I laughed at his bewildered expression. He grinned and casually put his arm around my shoulder.

"I'm surprised you got out." He remarked, his tone truly surprised. I shrugged.

"My sisters and my mom helped me out. Unfortunately they'll probably find out when I get home." I muttered in a glum tone.

"Maybe you shouldn't … if I'm getting you in trouble,"

"No no. They'll just have to accept it and grow up." I heard a faint growl in the distance, Kenji tensed in surprise, nothing new to me. I knew that growl. Jacob trotted up in his wolf form and smiled at me, but another growl rumbled through his muzzle as he glanced at Kenji.

"Mimi, we better get out of here." I laughed out loud at his tone. He was trying to control the fear, although he failed miserably.

"Calm down. Jacob won't hurt us. He may be a wolf but to me he's just a big baby." I ran my fingers through the top of his furry head as he growled again, this time in an annoyed way. I cleared my throat.

"Go away Jacob." I said through my teeth. Jacob was like a big brother to me as well, except I saw him when everyone left to hunt. So about every two weeks, he's about has protective as those fools. He growled again.

"Aw, Jake! Go!" He obeyed, he'd be pouting if he was human. He strolled off into the forest and I exhaled sharply.

"You sure have a way with animals." Ken pointed out. I laughed.

"I can't stay for long. They'll eventually find out." I mumbled, mostly to myself.

"It's ok. I'm happy with now." My cheeks hadn't stopped burning the whole time.

"Mimi." I turned and he gently touched his lips to mine. This sensation made my body ignite. Is _this_ what a kiss is like? When he released, he smiled.

"You better get back." He whispered, I blinked trying to probe back to reality and nodded quickly.

"Yeah. See you later Ken." I waved, slightly breathless and dashed to the house. I had to face them soon enough but maybe later... I peeked through the window and none of the guys were in the parlor. I sighed and dashed to my window. I jumped up and scrambled futilely. I hummed joyfully but very quietly and switched on my light. This then revealed the three infuriated faces Edward, Emmett, and Jasper. Oh crap.

"Where have you been?" Edward growled, his teeth clenched together. I wouldn't let them ruin my current joy.

"Out." I replied simply and plopped on my bed. Emmett opened his mouth to say something but I interrupted him.

"I do believe you have no right to be angry with me." I reminded them.

"And _why_ is that?" Jasper asked through his teeth.

"Because. I had permission to leave." I smirked, but seeing them this mad didn't make me happy. I sighed.

"Look. You _need_ to understand that I am _not_ the six year old I was seven years ago." I said, their furious expressions relaxed into simple frowns.

"Please guys? I'm a _teenager _therefore you have to stop treating me like a child." All three sighed.

"We just don't want to see you get hurt by any one of those vile human boys." Edward murmured. I smiled wryly.

"Hey. I grew up all by myself for half of my childhood. I may get hurt but I'm a tough girl." Jasper sighed by himself this time and hugged me tightly.

"We're only doing this to protect you." And I was slowly reminded of the night I was five, he held me and promised my protection, a moment I can't forget.

"Just trust me. I won't do anything overtly stupid." I meant it as a joke as he let go of me. Emmett exhaled in frustration.

"It was so much easier when the kid was six." He muttered, and chuckled darkly.

"So. You guys aren't mad at me anymore right?" I said, my tone hopeful. They all smiled and nodded. I grinned and walked down the stairs, plopped on the couch and watched TV. What I didn't expect was when the door busted open and about three or four people walked in. The one in the middle had jet black hair like a cloak and skin as pale as any of my family. Jasper immediately pushed me behind him.

"Oh how joyous! You see? They kept their word as promised." The man exclaimed gleefully.

"Aro." Carlisle walked in and smiled as he greeted the man. Aro in turn smiled.

"Ah. Carlisle, good to see you my old friend."

"What brings you here?" Carlisle asked him.

"Just making sure you indeed kept your word. And you did, so I'm quite content. Bella, dear how marvelous it is to see you again!" Bella smiled and nodded.

"Have any of you reconsidered my earlier offer?" Alice, Edward, and Bella shook their heads politely.

"Well I guess we shall be on our –" Aro's nostrils flared just a bit and he turned his face towards Jasper.

"How peculiar. I smell a human child around here." A short woman, almost as small as Alice, came up from behind him, her eyes a deep shade of crimson. She glared at Jasper, he cringed and my eyes widened in alarm. He hit his knees, revealing where I stood. She smirked and relaxed her glare. Alice rushed to his side and helped him stand up. Aro held his hand out towards me.

"Come, child." I took a step forward, Jasper held his arm out and stopped me.

"It is alright, I am just curious." He put his arm down hesitantly, and I walked forward. Aro took my hand and closed his eyes, his calm expression turned into a confused one as he let go.

"How very strange. I could only get bits and pieces." He examined me as I stood there, silent and puzzled.

"Aro. They have once again revealed our secret to a human." A terrifyingly eerie man said from behind. His smile turned into a small frown.

"You have a point Caius. And I'm afraid second chances aren't negotiable." Both Edward and Jasper snarled from behind us. I instantly got frightened.

"We warned you, not to tell anyone else no matter what the circumstances. You brought this upon yourselves." Caius hissed icily.

"I swear, if any of you even –" Rosalie silenced Emmett with a hand over his mouth.

"Even … what?" I finally found my voice.

"You aren't supposed to know our secret." Caius informed me in a cold and hard tone.

"It's not like I told anyone." I said matter-of-factly.

"It's a little more complicated than that dear child." Aro said in a slightly amused voice. The woman from before stepped forward.

"No!" Edward and Bella shouted in unison. She glared straight at me, again I got bits and pieces of pain. I winced just a bit but shook it off. They were just like little sparks of fire, in my head but feeling pain is almost second nature. I waited for something that hurt a little more but nothing.

"Is that all you've got?" I scoffed, her crimson eyes flashed with fury. Emmett muffled a chuckle from behind. Aro grinned.

"_Very_ remarkable. Almost like Bella! To let such potential go to waste…" I suddenly felt scared like before, frightened for my life. Another snarl ripped through the room, this time from Jasper.

"Hmm. We may have another alternative." A woman dressed like a secretary stepped forward, smiling.

"If we wipe off her memory, there will be no problem." My eyes widened in alarm and I turned around with a pleading expression.

"It's for the best she doesn't get involved in our world in any longer." Edward muttered, my heart began to freeze. Everyone besides Jasper nodded slowly. A tear slid down my cheek as betrayal washed through my being as I stared at him, Alice had her hand on his shoulder as he looked down. Artemis and Mars growled quietly as the secretary grabbed my neck gently.

"Goodbye little one." Esme could've been crying, my expression was furious and my memories of everything began floating away.

"You … all … betrayed … me." I managed to mutter, after that everything went pitch black.

**A/N: :O –Le gasp!- Cliffhangerr. And yes. I know. It's somewhat short. –Sniff- this almost made meh cry. D; Stay linked for chapter 5 and find out what happens!**


	5. Lost

Unexpected Child

Unexpected Child

Chapter 5: Lost

Nothing. I couldn't remember a single thing and it'd been over six months since I got here. All I could recall is, I was in New York City at age five, fending for myself. Now I'm suddenly thirteen years old, and living in some random orphanage in New Hampshire. I don't even know _how_ the hell I got here. Maybe I should ask the head lady who runs this place …

"Um, Ms. Bannet?" I poked my head awkwardly through her door. She was a generally nice woman, just a little pudgy with creamy skin and blonde hair she always kept in a tight bun. To be honest, I was rather fond of her. She smiled warmly and gestured for me to come in.

"Yes, Amira?" I fidgeted for the right words.

"I was wondering if you could tell me a little bit about how I got here." She bit down on her bottom lip and a small awkward silence prolonged. With a sigh she looked up, wondering how to begin to explain.

"The man who brought you here told me not to say anything." My teeth clenched together, I opened my mouth to protest when she held up her hand, palm forward, stopping me.

"Don't worry, I'll tell you. You have a right to know. Since you know so little about your life." My posture relaxed and I immediately smiled triumphantly.

--

**Ok; I'm gonna explain it as a flash back :3 So it'll be in Ms. Bannet's POV for a little bit.**

**-- **

_I was silently in my office filing, any normal day was passing by. Suddenly, the door slammed open and there stood possibly the most gorgeous man I've ever seen. His hair was a light blond and his eyes like liquid gold. In his arms, I saw a small teenage girl, she was asleep. I blinked twice, staring at his tortured expression and how tightly he was holding you. Obviously he didn't want to let the child go. _

"_I need you to look after her." The man requested – no – demanded. It frightened me, because I saw the intensity in his eyes. _

"_What's her name?" I asked nervously, a little staggered. Just then, his expression softened and he relaxed just a little. _

"_Amira," He murmured softly. "Her name is Amira." I blinked again. He looked __too__ young to be the girl's father and they looked too different to be related in any way possible. Millions of questions ran around in my head. His expression abruptly turned fierce and serious._

"_You must never tell her anything about how she got here or who I am, understand?" I nodded helplessly. A question I couldn't resist asking bubbled to my lips and blurted out._

"_Look," __"It seems to me you really care about this girl, are you sure you should just abandon the poor child here like this?" Misery splashed his face for half a second but faded. _

"_No, she's safer like this." He suddenly turned serious and extremely frightening._

"_I want you to treat her like a princess, I don't care what it takes, spoil her rotten, whatever she requests give it to her. She deserves that little." There was sheer menace in his voice, it was really terrifying. I tried to take the sleeping girl from his arms, a warning growl rumbled deep in his chest and I recoiled immediately._

"_No need, I'll take her upstairs myself." And he disappeared up the stairs in a blur. I followed very silently, and peeked through the room he chose. He kneeled by the child's bedside, the tortured expression back again. I suddenly felt ashamed for listening in to something so private but I couldn't really help it. _

"_I'm so sorry," He whispered. "Please grow up normally and happily, even if you don't remember me or any of us. I promise we won't interfere in your life anymore." I bit my lip at something this sad. He kissed her forehead with the softest pressure._

"_Forgive me for this, my Amira." I started slowly walking down the hall when he popped up in front of me._

"_She's afraid of thunder, so make sure to comfort her during storms. Protect her at all costs." He glared at me very seriously, I nodded again. He started walking down the stairs._

"_Wait!" I called__ out. "What's your name?" The corner of his lips tugged._

"_It's best if we keep that a secret." And he was gone._

_--_

I blinked, shocked at the story I had just heard. My emotions made no sense. Should I feel happy? My hands tensed up into fists.

"Nice," I growled sarcastically. My teeth grinded together. Betrayal and fury flamed through me.

"Did he think a bunch of sweet words would make up for the fact that him and whoever the hell else _betrayed_ and _abandoned_ me?!" I needed to punch something. I ran outside and into the woods, I kept running and running until I came upon an elegant house. It looked so familiar.

The window was wide open and I heard soft talking. I hit the grass and listened in.

"This place has grown a bit quiet." A warm and methodical voice pointed out and sighed.

"Where did Jasper go?" Another voice asked.

"He's with Alice, in _her_ room." My eyebrow rose.

"Jeez, it's so boring without the kid around. To be honest, I really miss her." A cute but deep voice glumly mumbled.

"We all do Emmett, but she's much safer where she is now." I better not get caught. I ran to the backyard in the back of the woods. Suddenly I felt two people behind me.

"Hey, girl. That's considered trespassing you know." My muscles locked in place and I turned around to face two men, one with curly brown hair and extremely muscular, and the other … exactly like Ms. Bannet described.

"Sorry, I was curious. I've been confused lately. I promise I won't interfere anymore." I quoted what I had heard cleverly. I turned to face them and their eyes widened incredulously. It was dark already and I dashed without a word more. There was a storm coming and I was running faster and faster. I tripped over a root of a tree and landed on the ground. I suddenly felt a sinister presence before me.

"Hmm. I decided to just a little hunting, I didn't think it would be this easy." The voice purred, I cringed against the ground. She was a woman, I couldn't see her face really well. Her long fingers grabbed my chin and she examined me thoroughly.

"Hey! Let me go!" I yelled. Her eyebrows rose in disbelief.

"You're not scared? How odd. Most of you humans would be terrified of my presence."

"You're not human, then? What are you?" She giggled evilly.

"A vampire." To my utter surprise, I didn't even twitch. My body took it so well, like it was totally the norm.

"Oops," She giggled again. "I'm not allowed to tell you that." My eyebrow rose. She shrugged.

"I've never tasted a teenager's blood. This should be interesting." So this was it, I was going to die. I wouldn't let her without a fight.

"_NO_! Let me GO!" She held me down easily and bit down hard on my neck. My body felt limp, just then a dark figure shot past us, the vampire woman disappeared into the darkness. I heard the growl of a wolf and something was tearing and shredding. Her blood curdling scream I could hear well, then I saw a fire.

"Mimi!" A husky voice cried, I couldn't move. I stared into the eyes of my saviour, apparently. My neck felt like it was on fire suddenly. I audibly cringed.

"Mimi, oh god are you okay?" With this pain, it was all coming back. All the fun, the laughing, the happiness, and … the betrayal.

"Ja … cob?" I whispered, my voice growing weaker. He nodded frantically. Despite the burning, I smiled.

"Hey … how you been?" My body was slowly igniting. He immediately pulled me into his arms. He stroked the back of my head.

"I'm sorry! I didn't come in time! Mimi … I'm so sorry." I could feel tears on my shoulder.

"Not your fault," I could barely understand myself. "Hey … Jake, can I tell you something?" He nodded again and sniffed.

"I didn't want to admit it to myself but … I've been in love with you for awhile." To my surprise, he didn't loosen his grip on me, it tightened. He laughed a bit.

"Me too Mimi. Me too." The tiniest little smile tugged on my lips. I was content.

--

_3 Days Of Immense Pain Later … _

I woke up, feeling exhilarant. Senses so advanced, I could hear so much. All that pain … and the conclusion is this? I scanned the area for Jacob. I could hear his footsteps a little over four miles away.

"Jake?" I shouted, I froze at the sound of my new voice. He showed up in front of me, eyes wild as he took in my new form.

"Mimi … y-you're a-a bloodsucker." He stepped back as I stepped forward.

"Wh-What?" My throat felt dry. _Blood_ my instincts hissed. I looked at my hands, they looked like _their_ hands. I'm a … vampire?

"I think the … imprint broke when you changed." Jake muttered. My eyes widened, I remembered how he explained everything so softly to me. How the world only moves for me in his eyes.

"Sorry Mimi, I gotta get back to my pack. Vampires are for killing … I can't fall in love with one. Sorry." And he was gone. I'm alone again, like always. To think someone would care about me like that … made me laugh. I could've sworn

I heard a snapping noise inside my head. I wandered aimlessly around the forest. No where to go, no reason to live. I let my instincts take control for a little while. I heard more voices.

"Throw that ratty old thing away." Two humans were there, a girl who looked my old age and her older brother I could guess. An old stuffed rabbit was on the ground.

"Fine, fine." I stepped from behind the tree. The brother stared in utter awe.

"You know, it's a bad idea to walk in the woods alone." I giggled and launched before they could scream. The feeling of their blood dripping down my throat was invigorating. I took the elastics in the girl's hair and fastened two pigtails in my hair. I quietly disposed of the bodies. My hair was long now, and both of the pigtails billowed to my waist. My bangs hung lightly in my face and I noticed the rabbit on the ground. I got down to my knees and examined it.

"Were you abandoned too?" I whispered to it, it was a bit beaten up. One button eye missing, two little purple ribbons tied around its ears. I smiled.

"Vicky is your new name." I grabbed it dashed down to the river within seconds. Silently, I scrubbed all the dirt off her. Slowly hugging her to my chest I began to wander once more.

I heard footsteps; the scent of more of my kind was abundant. They were coming this way; I jumped onto the branch of a high tree. Slowly, I recognized all seven of them, those who betrayed and abandoned me.

"There's a newborn on the loose?" Emmett asked, raising his eyebrow. I didn't know how I did it, but I made sure they couldn't hear nor smell me.

"Yes, I found two bodies next to the river." I should've disposed of those corpses more thoroughly.

"Do we get to kill it?" Emmett grinned at the idea. Rosalie glared at him. Then, Jasper and Alice silently joined everyone else.

"Any trace?" Edward asked and Alice shook her head. Jasper scanned the surrounding area suspiciously. Should I have a little fun with them?

"This is ridiculous." Alice hissed, annoyed. "I can't see the newborn _at all_."

"What are we going to do once we find the new one?" Bella said, a tinge of worry in her voice.

"We'll simply explain that this is our territory and hunting isn't allowed in this area."

"Shouldn't we take responsibility for the young one? Surely it'll become savage with no one to guide him or her." Esme suggested. This is going to be fun. I jumped in plain sight, my back turned so they couldn't see my face.

"You all were looking for me?" My tone was innocent. "What for?"

"Turn around." Emmett ordered. I giggled and turned to face them, Vicky was safely up against my chest. All seven pairs of eyes widened.

"How old are you, young one?" Carlisle was the first to speak up. I shrugged.

"When I was human?" He nodded. "Thirteen." Esme locked her eyes on the bracelet I had, studded with diamonds and a heart in the middle.

"Wh-Where did you get that bracelet?" I giggled.

"Why? Does it interest you? For all you know I could've got it from one of my hunts." I teased, Jasper's lips curled back over his teeth.

"You killed her, didn't you?" He growled in a menacing tone. "You killed Amira!" He was about to launch himself at me when Emmett held him back with his iron grip. I giggled again.

"You're jumping to a wrong conclusion." I told him, the loathing glare relaxed into something else, into surprise. Their eyes all widened incredulously.

"How could I kill this, Amira?" I skipped forward, and stood two feet away from them. "When I _am _Amira. But I suggest you call me Mimi." I back flipped onto a branch ten feet away. They were all frozen, speechless.

"Well, it was pleasant to see you all again." I tightened my grip on Vicky and tried to jump away.

"Wait!" Bella ran forward, just at the bottom of the tree I was in. I stopped and raised my eyebrow.

"Don't you see? You can be with us again! This time for real!" There was joy in her eyes. I jumped down to stand in front of her. I was rather short, compared to her.

"I don't think so." I said, smiling an angelic smile.

"Why not?" I giggled at her surprised tone.

"Silly girl." I scolded playfully. "I don't take abandonment and betrayal very lightly at all." I poked the tip of her nose and she became frozen with shock like them again, and I jumped back up into the tree. With a last glance at Jasper - whose expression was tortured and horrified - I waved.

"Maybe we'll meet again later!" With that I disappeared into the dark woods.

--

_Bella's POV of the above._

Edward already explained to me we had to go look for a newborn in our territory. I made me a little anxious though, wondering how people have already died, the thought of it made me shudder.

"Edward, are we going to have to kill it?" I whispered while we were searching the woods.

"I don't know Bella. It already killed two people." He muttered truthfully, I glanced at Jasper's worried expression. He and Emmett mentioned three days ago that they saw Amira in the backyard. And with a newborn on the loose, I don't blame him for being worried. We finally stopped at an area in the woods to scan the place for any type of scent. Jasper and Alice zoomed off to go search a nearby area.

"There's a newborn on the loose?" Emmett clarified, raising one eyebrow.

"Yes, I found two bodies next to the river." A shiver ran down my spine.

"Do we get to kill it?" Emmett grinned, I rolled my eyes. Alice and Jasper silently came back.

"Any trace?" Edward asked them, they shook their heads.

"This is ridiculous." Alice hissed, annoyed and cursing under her breath. "I can't see the newborn _at all_."

"What are we going to do once we find the new one?" I asked them, worry in my voice.

"We'll simply explain that this is our territory and hunting isn't allowed in this area." Carlisle reassured me.

"Shouldn't we take responsibility for the young one? Surely it'll become savage with no one to guide him or her." Esme suggested and she had a point. Just then, a small girl jumped in clear sight of us, and her back was turned.

"You all were looking for me?" Her voice was high and small, with an innocent tone. "What for?"

"Turn around." Emmett ordered her. She giggled and obeyed, to our astonishment. She hugged a stuffed rabbit to her chest, which was shockingly developed. She was just about an inch smaller than Alice and cute. Not just cute, too cute. Absurdly cute. How old was this girl when she changed? Her eyes were glowing crimson, but in them I saw no emotions. Her eyes were dead.

"How old are you, young one?" Carlisle broke the silence.

"When I was human?" He nodded. "Thirteen." Esme locked her eyes on the bracelet she had, studded with diamonds and a heart in the middle. It looked exactly like the birthday present … Amira got on her seventh birthday.

"Wh-Where did you get that bracelet?" She giggled again when Esme asked.

"Why? Does it interest you? For all you know I could've got it from one of my hunts." She teased, Jasper's lips curled back over his teeth.

"You killed her, didn't you?" He growled in a menacing tone. "You killed Amira!" He was about to launch himself at her when Emmett held him back with his iron grip, he struggled futilely, trying to get his revenge. She giggled again, as if it was her own little joke.

"You're jumping to a wrong conclusion." She sang, the loathing glare relaxed into something else, into surprise. All of our eyes widened incredulously. It can't be … is _that_ Amira?

"How could I kill this, Amira?" She skipped forward, and stood two feet away from us. "When I _am _Amira. But I suggest you call me Mimi." She back flipped onto a branch ten feet away. We were all frozen, speechless. She didn't even act like her old self. Everyone was memorized.

"Well, it was pleasant to see you all again." She tried to jump away when I shouted out.

"Wait!" I frantically ran forward, she stopped and raised her eyebrow.

"Don't you see? You can be with us again! This time for real!" There was joy in my eyes, a tiny little smile played around on her lips and she jumped down.

"I don't think so." She said, smiling an angelic smile.

"Why not?" She giggled at how surprised I was.

"Silly girl." She scolded playfully, rocking back on her heels. "I don't take abandonment and betrayal very lightly at all." She poked the tip of my nose and I became frozen with shock like them again, and she jumped back up into the tree.

"Maybe we'll meet again later!" The tiny girl disappeared into the dark woods. I turned around to everyone else.

"How … did this happen to her?" Alice murmured, her eyes still wide.

"I'm going after her." Jasper growled, his eyes fierce.

"We're coming with you." Alice declared, her eyes became determined. I stared out into the woods, wondering what else happened to the girl, besides what we allowed to happen.

--

**A/N: I'm SO sorry. I haven't updated in over two months. ;-; ****Bad Bad Writer! –Smacks my hand- I finally got a good idea, and whoa major personality change in Amira eh? o-o I'll try to be quicker with updates, I just lost good ideas over the time. For now I'll answer a question one of you loveleh reviewers asked. :3 **

**Asainwannabe13: Eh .. it got kinda confusing, I know. Probably because **_**I'm**_** pretty fond of Jasper myself. x3 So I put a special 'lil relationship there. xD;; And yeah, Bella and Edward are supposed to be her parents, -shrug- it just smoothed together, I guess. Xx**


	6. Her Choice

Unexpected Child

Unexpected Child

Chapter 6: Her Choice

I could sense them behind me already. They want to play tag do they? I stood waiting at the river for one of them to show up. Alice was the first to show up.

"You guys want to play tag?" I asked innocently, she tensed. "'Kay then. You're it." She flew backwards and landed on her butt. I jumped over the river and zoomed off into the distance. Edward was suddenly right behind me; I grinned and sped up, much to his astonishment. Was it so shocking that I'm easily much faster than Edward? I looked up and saw a storm coming, my teeth clenched together ever so slightly. I need to get them off my trail. I jumped in their path again and smiled. When they were all in front of me I stretched my arms in the air.

"Well, that was fun!" I acknowledged. "Unfortunately, I need to take my leave." I zoomed off into a nearby cave, hiding my scent. Thunder started booming, I winced and climbed in a nearby corner, clutching on to Vicky. This is fairly pathetic, I'm still afraid of thunder, and with my enhanced hearing it makes it even worse.

_Why are you afraid?_ A little voice whispered inside my head. My eyes widened.

_It's me, Vicky. You shouldn't be surprised we can communicate. _I blinked and then slowly realized … this must be my vampire power. How interesting.

_No, it's __**one**__ of them. I won't spoil the surprise for you. _Thunder echoed through the cave, I cringed against the rocks.

_Remember, how you made Alice go flying like that? _I recalled and nodded.

_You seem to also have a gift for telepathy. It's pretty amazing. _I laughed a little.

"Even after you changed … you're still afraid of thunder." A low and cold voice confirmed. I knew it too well.

_It's that blond one. _Vicky hissed inside my head. _How did he find us here? _

"How did you find me?" I asked in a quiet voice. He shrugged.

"When you were small and the thunder scared you, you hid in dark places. Like the closet, for example." He was casually strolling forward, kicking pebbles aside. My eyes narrowed.

_Kill him. _Vicky growled. My hand clenched into a fist. My instincts were shouting at me to pounce at him, but I couldn't.

"What _happened_ to you?" He sat down next to me, a worried expression visible on his face. I smiled.

"Oh the usual, you guys left me in that orphanage; dazed and confused." I continued on, unconsciously explaining every last detail, like I trusted him again. Like none of this ever happened, like we were back in my room. I used to trust Jasper with my life, telling him every last little detail. My smile was grim when I finished.

"And here I am. Cowering against the wall of a cave." I chuckled darkly. He was frowning, eyes sad.

"I'm so sorry." He murmured, pulling me into a tight hug. I tensed.

"We only did that to protect you. Because if we protested, The Volturi would've killed you without a doubt and we couldn't … I couldn't bear to let that happen."

_He's lying. _Vicky hissed. I didn't hear nor pay attention to her.

"That dog," He snarled the derogatory slur for Jacob. "I'll make sure to deal with _it_ the next time we meet." My nostrils flared at the scent of fresh blood. I zoomed off to see a deer on the ground, blood dripping out of its stomach. My senses were going wild. Before I could even taste anything, a big surface slammed into me. I was slung over Emmett's shoulder like a toy.

"Hey!" I squirmed recklessly in his grip. Emmett laughed. Crap, I guess strength really isn't my forte.

_Idiot_. Vicky scoffed. _Newborns are much stronger, and since you just fed you can easily crush them! _

"Emmett! Put me down!" He cackled. Everyone else was walking behind us, smiles of triumph stretched across their pale faces.

"Not a chance." The loudest spasm of thunder I've ever heard shot through the horizon.

"WAH!" I shot out of Emmett's grip easily; my hands started shaking when I hit the ground. Jasper stepped forward to try to grab a hold of me when Alice stopped him curiously, her golden eyes focused on me. Trees shot out of the ground and were hovering over our heads. Slowly, the dark trees were becoming encased in a tremendously thick ice shell. I started to get dizzy and hit my knees, the trees slamming back down to the ground like boulders.

"Amazing," Alice was mystified.

"What the hell _was_ that?" Emmett demanded. I couldn't focus or make sense of his words. Edward scooped me into his arms, his eyebrow raised.

"Apparently she acquired some type of elemental telepathy." He noted.

_Told you, your powers are extraordinary. That's just one of the things you can do. _Vicky boasted inside my head. Edward's eyes narrowed in confusion.

"Why are your thoughts in the third person perspective?"

_That's not Mimi, you idiot. It's the rabbit she's holding. You can't read her thoughts. She's immune to all vampire powers. You can only hear what I tell her. _Vicky's voice was sour. His eyes widened and he chuckled darkly.

"You can communicate with toys as well?" I smiled faintly and shrugged.

"She can _what?_" Bella asked incredulously, everyone's eyes flashed to my face.

"She can communicate with the spirits that usually dwell inside of toys," He shook his head. "_And_ on top of that she's immune to _any_ kind of vampire powers." Emmett cursed under his breath.

"Are you _kidding_?" His eyes were wide. "How can someone _that_ small have _that_ kind of power?!" I rolled my eyes.

"Well excuse _me_ that I'm not freakishly refrigerator sized like _some_ vampires." I grumbled, glaring to the side. Jasper snickered. Carlisle stepped forward, his expression serene and calm like usual.

"Amira, we'll give you two choices." My eyebrows rose. "You can join our family again, where you belong and abide by our rules or you can go on your own. Which will it be?" I stepped on to my feet cautiously, considering my options.

_I wouldn't trust them. _Vicky warned me inside my head. Edward rolled his eyes.

"Don't let your decision be affected by a cryptic toy." He reminded me. Alice and Bella's eyes were pleading.

"Please oh please." Alice's lower lip quivered. I was now vaguely aware of Rosalie; her expression was blank and unreadable but I could swear I saw a small spec of hope in the vacancy of her golden eyes.

"You don't belong by yourself." Emmett insisted, a hopeful grin spread across his face. "Whether you like it or not you're one of us." I smiled. I glanced at Jasper; he smiled and nodded in agreement.

"Ok." I smiled. "I'll be a Cullen again." Emmett was the first to attempt to squeeze the life out of me. Esme smiled and hugged me gently when he released.

"It's marvellous to have you back." Rosalie timidly stepped forward and smiled.

"I'm glad you're one of us again." She admitted in a quiet voice and lightly pecked me on the cheek.

_A Few hours later… _

"It's decided. We're moving back to Forks." Carlisle announced. My eyebrow rose. Bella and Edward were suddenly grinning at each other.

"Ok! I'll go tell Vicky and Alexander!" I saw Emmett roll his eyes before I zoomed off to my room. Alexander was the bear he gave me, he rejoiced when I came back to my room after all that time.

"Hey guys, we're relocating to some place called Forks." I informed them.

_Forks? That's a really weird name for a town. _Alexander remarked, I shrugged. I heard really soft murmuring downstairs and tiptoed to see what was going on.

"It's weird. She's not her old self. She's so … different." Emmett murmured, my eyebrows furrowed together.

"The poor thing was only thirteen when she changed." Esme scolded him. "And she's so small and fragile. She's been hurt so many times …" Jasper and Edward exchanged wary glances.

"Don't worry Esme." Alice tried reassuring her. "We'll all protect her for sure." Everyone grinned and nodded in agreement. I smiled and jumped off the railing; landing lightly on my feet.

"Well then, if you all are done wallowing in pity, I'm all set to go." I stuck my tongue out and grinned. Everyone laughed.

--

"Wah! It's so _huge_!" My eyes sparkled at the huge house in the woods. Alexander and Vicky were safely clutched against my chest, and I zoomed inside. Popping up upstairs, the rooms were already filled with everyone's stuff, one last room was at the end of the hall. It was pretty big, I skipped inside and squealed at the sight of how stocked it was. Filled with stuffed animals is what I noted.

_Oh! Are you the one we were bought for? _I cocked my head to the side, wondering who said that out of the vast amounts of toys. These things will need some type of identification so I don't get confused. I'll need so many ribbons! I walked to my closet and slipped on the adorable light blue plaid sun dress Alice must've bought for me. I tied the matching ribbon on the top of my head and slipped on the knee-high white stocks and black shoes. I better not make them worry. I skipped downstairs and saw Emmett watching a football game.

"Emmett? Where is everybody?"

"They went to the high school to enrol everybody." He was so engrossed in the game.

"I get to go to high school?"

"Carlisle said he doubts you're ready. When he gets back from work he's going to check." I pondered that for a minute and shrugged.

"Get out of here kid I need to watch the game." I giggled.

"Ok, ok. I'm gonna go buy some ribbons. Be right back, 'kay?" He gestured for me to go ahead, barely paying attention.

"Yeah yeah, sure. Just go." I skipped out the door and to town.

--

_Bella's POV_

We got back from Forks High to see Emmett watching some football game. I scanned the room suspiciously.

"Emmett … where is Amira?" Jasper was the first to speak up.

"She just went off to buy ribbons or something." His eyes were glued to the game, our eyes widened.

"_WHAT?_" Jasper roared, charging in front of Emmett.

"How idiotic _are _you?!" Emmett slowly realized the gravity of the situation and he stood up immediately.

"You let a newborn into the streets _filled_ with humans! And with her personality, humans will be all over her!" How could Emmett do something so stupid? I shivered at the thought of Amira, her eyes glowing over a corpse; her adorable and innocent face splashed with blood.

"Damn it! We need to go after her before she does something that'll expose us." Jasper raced out the door, Alice right behind him. Edward and I followed shortly and Emmett stalked out guiltily.

--

"Wah! Wah! So pretty!" I was at the local _Michaels_ store staring at all the pretty colors. The human at the desk was staring curiously at me. He was rather tall and pretty handsome for a human. A strawberry blonde with a firm body. I skipped to the counter and plopped the ribbons on the counter. He blushed furiously as I stared at him. I reached into my shirt and dropped the money – which I _borrowed_ from Jasper's wallet – on the counter as well.

"You can keep the change." I smiled and his blush was more pronounced.

"You must be going to Forks High, right?" His eyes widened.

"Uh … yeah." He mumbled. I grinned.

"That's great, me too!" I jumped up and down and clapped my hands excitingly. He put the ribbons in a bag and handed them over quietly.

"My name is Amira! But call me Mimi, 'kay?" He nodded. "What's your name?"

"Forest." I grinned. In his scrambling to get the receipt he cut his finger on the paper. My senses went wild.

"Crap." He grumbled, I hopped up on the counter and took his hand, he turned red immediately. Scanning the little oozing of blood curiously, I brought his finger up to my lips and ran my tongue across the small line of blood, it tasted _too _good. His muscles locked down and all the blood rushed to his face. He snatched his hand out of mine.

"WH-What are you doing?" Before I could say anything I was immediately pulled into strong arms, I squirmed recklessly.

"Sorry about that, our sister is too reckless." Edward told Forest, who in turn shook his head nervously.

"It's fine." Everyone glared at me while I was tightly held in Jasper's arms, before we left I stared at Forest until he looked at me.

"Bye Forest! See you at school!" I grinned, he blushed and nodded quietly. We ran to the house in silence. Carlisle and Esme were in the living room with worried faces when we came back. They sighed with relief when they glanced at me.

"Did she attack anyone?" Carlisle asked anxiously. Edward shook his head quietly.

"Fairly close to, though." He murmured. I jumped out of Jasper's grip and stared at them with a confused expression.

"Why are you mad? I didn't do anything bad." They shot their glares at me again.

"Emmett let me go!" I protested innocently.

"You took advantage of the fact that he was hypnotized watching the game." Jasper accused me and his eyes narrowed. I shrugged.

"So? So? I get to get to go to school right?" My eyes were eager. Carlisle paused, thinking about it.

"No." Jasper growled. I raised my eyebrow.

"Well, she didn't go wild with thirst after just one smell, if she doesn't get too close everything should be fine." I beamed and threw my arms around Carlisle's waist.

"Thank you, thank you!" He chuckled warmly and patted my head.

"Carlisle!" Jasper protested. "It's too dangerous." I rolled my eyes and stared at Jasper.

"Jasper, I can handle it." He sighed in defeat.

"You better be right."

**A/N: Woww. Atleast things are starting to look up for Mimi :D. **** Stay linked for chapter 7 :3 OH and answering a question about Amira's thoughts and ways of speaking when she was small …. It just made it more fun that way :D**


	7. Forks High

Unexpected Child

Chapter 7: Forks High

Forks High School was relatively small compared to others Amira had seen. She was eager for her first day of school, and was trying to dress as cute as possible. Amira held out a Japanese style school uniform she'd gotten off the Internet, both the collar and the skirt were a gentle violet.

_Too foreign._ Alexander disagreed. She rolled her eyes.

"Admit it," She pressed impatiently. "It looks _kawaii_." He grumbled to himself, annoyed. Amira grinned and slipped it on silently. She switched on the boom box and played some piano compositions, slowly letting the gentle keys flow into her system. She silently floated up and let her stuffed animals glide in circles around her body. The door silently opened, she paid no mind to it, and Jasper stared at Amira in mid-air. Softly, silently, she touched back to the ground and gazed out the window. Jasper's eyes furrowed together, and he frowned. He didn't have to be able to sense her emotions, her innocent eyes were far too lonely to miss.

"_Deep into that darkness peering, long I stood there, wondering, fearing, doubting, dreaming dreams no mortal ever dared to dream before."_ She quoted Edgar Allen Poe. She slowly realized there was an audience behind her. Her mask of happiness snapped to her face.

"Oh, Jasper! Is it time to go already?" She cocked her head to the side. A small smile crept across his face and he shook his head wryly.

"In about half an hour." He reminded her quietly. She nodded with a grin, but it wasn't the one he recognized and adored. His experience with emotions made it clear it was fake. He walked out silently and closed the door behind him.

It was time to leave for High School, and Amira skipped merrily down the steps to the door. Everyone was ready to leave, and waiting impatiently for Amira to hurry it up. She hastily grabbed her backpack and began to walk out the door. They all were arm-in-arm as they left; Jasper and Alice holding hands, Edward's arm wrapped around Bella's waist, and Rosalie's arm was linked through Emmett's. This made her feel like the black sheep. So different, no one to love her in _that_ way. Her train of thought was interrupted by Emmett's impatience.

"_Hey!_ Will you hurry it up already, kid?" She laughed quietly and half-jumped out the door.

Edward, Alice, and Bella were in charge of keeping an eye on Amira, though they had no idea how; seeing as she was a freshman while they were sophomores. Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie were juniors and volunteered to oversee her welfare as much as they could. During her classes, she had to fend for herself though. Just before they entered the school Jasper crouched a bit to make sure she was all set.

"Got your supplies?" She nodded.

"Books?" She nodded again.

"Folders?" And again.

"Keeping the thirst in check?" She grimaced, and he pressed his forehead to her's impatiently. "Is it?" With one quick grimace she nodded. He smiled and kissed her forehead. Alice all but choked up, it was so cute.

"Good. Have a wonderful day, _try_ not to bring attention to yourself." She laughed and brought her hand up to her forehead in an army salute.

"Affirmative, General Jasper." He chuckled and strolled off to class. Edward grabbed her hand and led her inside. The soft whispers of the students echoed in her ears.

"Ooh. Look, über-hot new kids." Some said. Bella laughed.

"It's the first day of school all over again." She noted. Edward smirked and led Amira to her locker. She had a locker right next to a tall-ish, slim, platinum blonde with long pink fingernails and too much mascara. She gaped stupidly at Edward.

"Alright, I need to go get myself ready. Can you handle it from here on in?" He asked as she grabbed everything for her first class, Language Arts.

"_Oui._" She murmured cleverly in French. He laughed and pecked her on the cheek.

"Okay, don't forget what Jasper told you." Edward reminded her sternly, the last thing they needed was for Amira to arise suspicion amongst the student body. She nodded and he walked to his next class. As soon as he was out of sight, the blonde began to investigate.

"Excuse me," She said, her voice had somewhat of a nasal ring to it.

"You must be new here, I'm Collette." Collette held her hand out, her skin was pasty and rosy. Amira smiled and took her hand.

"I'm Amira." Collette got straight down to business.

"Um, that boy you were with," Amira smiled, this was going to be typical. "Is he, like, your boyfriend?"

"Oh no!" Amira laughed at something so absurd. "He's my brother. Adopted brother." She could almost taste the relief that emitted off of Collette.

"Oh, hey. Which class do you have first?"

"Drama."

"Cool, me too. I'll show you where it is." They smiled at each other and walked off to Drama class with Mr. Snider.

Mr. Snider was a tall, lean, and expressive man. He recited everything with a great amount of emotion and feeling, it fascinated Amira. Forest ended up sitting next to her, and the blush from their previous meeting never left his pale face. People teased him about it at first but it died down after Mr. Snider confronted Amira.

"Well, Miss Cullen; who, pray tell, is your favorite author or poet?"

"Edgar Allan Poe." She answered immediately. This made his graying eyebrow rise.

"The crack-pot poet who married his cousin?" A boy named Warren Spencer shouted from across the room.

"Hm. Miss Cullen if you are such a big fan of Mr. Poe then why don't you recite for us?" Amira stood up and took a deep breath.

"This poem is called, _Alone_." She began softly.

_From childhood's hour I have not been  
As others were -- I have not seen  
As others saw -- I could not bring  
My passions from a common spring --  
From the same source I have not taken  
My sorrow -- I could not awaken  
My heart to joy at the same tone --  
And all I lov'd -- I lov'd alone --  
Then -- in my childhood -- in the dawn  
Of a most stormy life -- was drawn  
From ev'ry depth of good and ill _

As she spoke, her voice enticed everyone in the area. And far away in their classes, every one of her family was smiling or grinning to themselves. Forest, too, was drawn by her lovely voice and couldn't peel his dark green eyes off her glorious body and flawless face. For, if he did, he believed his eyeballs would dissolve from shock.

_The mystery which binds me still --  
From the torrent, or the fountain --  
From the red cliff of the mountain --  
From the sun that 'round me roll'd  
In its autumn tint of gold --  
From the lightning in the sky  
As it pass'd me flying by --  
From the thunder, and the storm --  
And the cloud that took the form  
(When the rest of Heaven was blue)  
Of a demon in my view -- _

She sat right back down and the entire class broke out into applause. Mr. Snider was speechless.

"That was extraordinary Miss Cullen." He blubbered. "I'm so proud to have such a fine example of a student in my class." Amira smiled sheepishly and stood up quickly to curtsy.

"Hey, uh, that was really amazing." Forest muttered in her ear, she smiled.

"Thank you, Forest." He smiled awkwardly and averted his gaze to the window.

"Hey look, Ol' Forest is really takin' a liking to the new babe." Warren blatantly pointed out loud enough for the class to hear.

"Shut up Warren." He hissed across the room. Everyone was rather impressed with Amira's poetry. Except, however, Collette. _I used to be the star of Language. _She thought bitterly and jealously. She dismissed the little green monster though, she had no right to feel resentment towards the new girl, Amira didn't do anything. _Yet._ The monster murmured in her ear. She would keep an eye on this new girl. Let the games begin.


	8. Gaze

Unexpected Child

Chapter 8: Gaze

As Amira sat in her last class for the day, she stared out the window waiting for the bell to ring. Surprisingly, a figure moved outside the school. Her eyebrow rose suspiciously. She couldn't recognize the scent, and the movement patterns were strange to her. The bell startled her and she jumped a bit in her seat, but silently went to go get her things, and then investigate. At her locker she quickly wrote a note for her family.

_Jasper, Alice, Edward, Rosalie, Bella, and Emmett,_

_Don't panic, I'm fine. Went to check something out. I'll be home momentarily, don't wait for me. Just go home. I promise to stay out of trouble and I won't get hurt. I swear. _

_Love you all, _

_Mimi. XOXOXOXOX_

She hastily taped it to her locker and hurried out of the building, feeling like a paranormal investigator.

Jasper was on his way to Amira's locker, she hadn't shown up to the car. He saw a blond girl quickly post a note back on Amira's locker and scurry out of the building. He could feel the suspicion emitting off of her. Slowly he scanned the note in her intricate handwriting and Jasper's golden eyes widened. He groaned. _Damn it. She's wandered off._ He thought to himself. _Edward, I know you can hear me. Amira's run off. I don't know where. Come and see this._ And, as quick as he suspected, Edward stood before him. The rest of them followed shortly.

"Should we look for her?" Alice asked nervously.

"Let's trust that she won't get into a mass amount of trouble, she's not irresponsible." Bella suggested, her tone confident.

"No. She'll get herself into trouble, what if a human falls and scrapes their knee or something? And if blood spills?" Jasper's protective side took over.

"I think we should trust her." Rosalie said quietly, much to their astonishment. "She knows better than to intentionally get in trouble."

"But what if she does?" Edward murmurs, his eyes worried. "She can't tell me, because I can't hear her mind. And she doesn't have those cryptic stuffed animals to send me messages for her." They all sighed in unison.

"Let's just let it rest for a few hours. She knows whatever she's doing. She's not a child." Alice insisted.

"Yes she _is_, Alice." Jasper growled. "She's been frozen at the age of thirteen, remember? Plus, she's smaller than you. Humans will think she's lost and flock around her like buzzards."

"Give her a day." Alice challenged. "If she doesn't show up within that time, we can all but tear down the town to find her, agreed?" Everyone nodded gruffly, Jasper grumbled to himself but nodded reluctantly as well.

"I can't _wait_ to hear the kid's explanation for this." Emmett muttered, chuckling to himself. Edward looked out the window, wondering what in the world is going on inside Amira's strange little mind.

That odd scent was getting stronger. Amira's curiosity led her to the other side of Forks. The sun was setting, and darkness was falling. A figure stood about ten feet away from her, and it seemed to be staring at the setting sun. Its nostrils flared and dark violet eyes bore into hers. It inched closer, she stepped back.

"A tasty little human snack?" It purred, the voice was male. And, it enticed her. _So familiar, _she thought. The creature was just one foot away from her and she saw that it was neither werewolf nor human. If not, what was he? He had raven black hair, and two dark black feline ears on his head. _Is that even possible?_ She asked herself. The face was so familiar, however. How?

"Oh no, not human." He smiled menacingly. "A vampire, then?" Suddenly, she remembered who this was. Amira couldn't believe it. He was getting ready to pounce when she uttered something that froze him on the spot.

"K-Kenji?" She whispered. "Ken is that you?" His eyes widened and then softened so lovingly, she couldn't dare look away.

"Mimi?" Her human best friend, her human crush. He was before her again. Slowly he stepped just an inch away and silently slinked his arms around her. He was so tall now.

"Mimi. How … is it possible?" Kenji buried his face in her hair. She had no time to worry about Kenji while everything previously happened.

"I don't know, Ken." She answered truthfully.

"I missed you so much I …" His arms stiffened, and his face grew dark once more. He let go of her and stepped back.

"You're a vampire." He murmured.

"Yes, but what are _you_?" She was honestly curious. He chuckled.

"You were always so clueless." He sighed, deep affection still in his tone. "A demon. Half-demon to be precise." He gazed up at the moon.

"I was turned when a demon master mixed his blood into mine, I am his apprentice now." His eyes became torn. "He forbade me from ever associating with vampires. They're our arch enemies. Secret wars are always going on between our kinds." Amira couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"But, I've been so lonely lately." She whispered, she could've been crying if it was possible. "Now that I know you're here I'm so happy. You … can't leave." She wrapped her arms around his waist and squeezed gently. His scent was strange. Amira buried her face in the top of his stomach. He cringed, her skin was so cold and granite. But … he can't directly disobey Lord Ronan can he?

"Mimi, stop." He couldn't even bring himself to move. "No, I can't. Lord Ronan will serve my head on a platter."

"Who cares about stupid rules." She hissed. "Stay with me, just for a little more." Kenji wrapped his arms around her small, yet so indestructible body and returned the embrace.

"When you disappeared I couldn't function properly." He murmured after a minute of silence. "Didn't eat right, couldn't sleep. I could never understand why, all that happened between us was that one kiss. And yet … it was the best moment of my life. I went searching for you at one point, the most foolish thing I've ever done. You could've been in China for all I knew. One night, I was in my room sulking in the corner when a dark cloaked figure approached me. Lord Ronan offered me to be his apprentice, he said I wasn't an ordinary human. I had extraordinary power hidden beneath my skin. I obliged, hoping with knew power I could search for you more thoroughly, and here I am." His arms tightened. Amira was grinning, she felt loved.

"I always knew you were special." She said. "But I always thought you were _retarded _kinda special." They both laughed.

"_Baka." _He chuckled in Japanese. "I bet I can still whoop your butt."

"Is that a challenge?" She giggled.

"Oh you bet it is." He growled playfully. She pounced and they ended up in a tumbling match. Rolling around like logs, laughing quietly. After about two minutes Kenji pinned her down by her shoulders, grinning triumphantly.

"Gotcha'." He said smugly. "Same old girl. I can still pin you down easily."

"Oh yeah?" She grinned and pounced at him once more, taking him by surprise. Amira ended up winning that round, pinning him down effortlessly.

"You've improved." He noted in defeat. The playful expressions started to fade as they stared at one another. They leaned in to each other and slowly, softly, their lips touched. Sparks ignited, flares set off. The kiss intensified and deepened. Kenji abandoned all thought and wrapped his arms around the woman, not daring to break kiss, he found himself reaching for the top of her dress. He stopped himself and broke off the kiss much too soon for them both. They ended up panting after it was over. Trying to hold back both of their savage desires. Kenji was trying, fighting with all he had, with the demon inside that desired this girl, the demon that wanted to take her right here and now.

"This is wrong." Kenji muttered darkly, and jumped up to his feet. Amira blinked in shock.

"No." She whispered desperately. "Please, don't leave." He smiled sadly and cupped her cheek with his hand. And slowly wrapped her in a strong, unbreakable embrace.

"It isn't right, _koishii._" He argued softly, using the Japanese term for darling. "You are a vampire, I am a demon. Never did the laws of the universe allow such a connection. You will one day find someone of your species, and I will do the same. For now, I must leave. And we can't see each other anymore. Only, if in battle, by that time we'll be enemies." He kissed her forehead softly and then kissed her full lips lightly. Letting his lips linger there for what seemed like an eternity, torturing them both.

"But know this, even from the shadows, I'll always make sure no harm comes to you. Until the day comes that we face one another in battle " Slowly, he began to walk away. "_Aishiteru, koishii." _

"No." She whimpered, hitting her knees. "No!" Her voice couldn't raise, she could only whisper.

"Kenji!" She slumped to the ground.

"_Sayonara, koishii."_ Was the last she heard of his lovely voice. He was gone. She sat up, smiled in a dead way, and locked away her heart forever.

Amira quietly knocked on the door of her home, it was two o'clock a.m., it flew open and Esme sighed with relief.

"Thank goodness, you're safe." She pulled her inside and shut the door. Jasper had his arms crossed against his chest, his eyebrow was raised, and he was tapping his foot impatiently. It was very non Jasper-ish, he must've been thinking the worst.

"_Well_?" He hissed. "Where were you?" She grinned innocently. She washed off Kenji's scent, hiding everything.

"There was this adorable kitty outside--" She began, Emmett's booming laughter interrupted her.

"Is _that_ why?" He couldn't stop laughing. "We were worrying ourselves sick because you decided to follow a _cat?" _Jasper threw his arms up in the air, exasperated. She found a wild feral cat and hugged it, letting its scent on her clothes. So no one could doubt her story. Everyone bought it. Everyone, except Bella. She could recognize the deadness of Amira's eyes. Something else happened. Bella just knew it.

**A/N: Oi. Well isn't that optimistic? Bella's already suspicious. I wonder who else will find out, and I wonder what she'll do about. Stay linked for Chapter 9 and find out! :D**

**Japanese Glossary:**

**Koishii: darling/beloved**

**Sayonara: Goodbye**

**Aishiteru: I love you. **

**Baka: Idiot**


	9. Abyss

Unexpected Child

Chapter 9: Abyss

No emotion, her has become heart iced over. It couldn't take anymore, so she wouldn't let it anymore. Amira was destined to be alone, and she had no choice but to accept that. She stared out the window of her room, a sunny day for once. She jumped out the window and let the diamonds on her skin dance an elegant routine and slowly sat down on the damp grass.

_Amira?_ Vicky called, worry in her voice.

_Yes?_ She answered back.

_Are you alright? _

_M'hm. Why?_

_You seem a bit down. _

_Nah, just bored. _She reassured her concerned friend and sighed, cutting off any more mental connections. Her ears picked up on a curious conversation.

"Jasper, I figured I should tell you this first." Bella murmured, inside his room.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Amira … her eyes, they were so … dead."

"When did you notice this?" His voice was becoming more concerned. Amira smiled from where she could hear their conversation.

"Last night, when she came in." She murmured, fidgeting nervously. "Even if you can't read her emotions, surely, you've noticed something right?" He frowned and nodded.

"She can hide things much easier since Edward can't read her thoughts." Bella sighed. "And her smiles, so fake it makes me cringe." _Maybe it's best if I leave,_ She thought, and zoomed off in the opposite direction. When she thought she was far enough she stopped and looked up to, shockingly, see Edward standing there with his arms folded across his chest. His expression was cool, but annoyed.

"And where might you be going without telling anyone?" He asked, raising his eyebrow. Amira shrugged.

"Hunting." She replied simply.

"Oh? Is that so?" He smirked. "Liar."

"How are you so sure about that?"

"I might not be able to read your mind, but I've known you long enough to determine whether you're telling me the truth or not." He frowned, disapproving of her actions. "It's very selfish of you to run away, think about how it would make everyone else feel if you were no longer there to brighten up our lives?"

"Yeah. I'm a real _ray of sunshine_." She muttered sarcastically, making a little rainbow gesture in the air. He chuckled, walked up to her and got down on his knee to knock his forehead to hers.

"You give us something to worry about, even if it doesn't seem so I _am_ your adopted father, rather than your brother as you usually consider me as." She laughed, realizing he was right.

"And, to be honest, you're by far the best daughter I've ever had."

"That's because I'm the _only_ daughter you've ever had." She pointed out, rolling her eyes. He laughed and lifted Amira up to hug her.

"And I wouldn't have it any other way." She smiled sincerely for once. He grinned.

"_Finally._" He remarked, mussing her hair. "Your real smile has been hidden all this time. It's good to see it for once."

"Now," His tone became serious. "Swear to me, you'll never run away. _Ever._ You're much too young to fend for yourself. Besides, you know us, we'll hunt you down if you try." She shrugged.

"Swear." He growled, poking the tip of her nose.

"Yes, yes. I swear." He grinned and kissed her forehead.

"Alright, let's go. I won't tell any of them you tried to make a run for it." Edward winked, and she laughed.

"Oh, hey Edward." He stared curiously, she grinned wickedly and hopped a foot forward.

"Sucker!" She shouted, dashing to the house. He laughed and sped up to catch up with the girl. They were neck and neck, both exchanging competitive grins. Amira was by far the only one that could keep pace with Edward, and he was proud of that fact. The sun danced off their skin, blinding anything in their way.

Back at the house, Amira was back in her room, absentmindedly playing with her toys. Jasper showed up at the doorway, frowning.

"Mimi," He had began addressing her by her nickname. "Ice over that door, please." Her eyebrow rose, he stepped in, closed the door, and gestured for her to proceed. Confused, she did as he asked and iced over the door, disabling anyone from hearing.

"Windows too," He murmured, and she obeyed. He stared sadly at her.

"Do you hate me now, or something?" He asked.

"Of course not." Her eyebrows furrowed together. "Why are you asking something so absurd?"

"You used to tell me everything, only me." He murmured, running a hand through his golden woven hair. "I felt different from everyone here. Sort of like your favorite." He smiled sheepishly, embarrassed to be admitting it. She smiled.

"And, it feels a bit like you don't trust me anymore." She sighed and walked up to the sulking vampire, playfully poking him in the stomach.

"You're so silly." She giggled, his eyebrows rose incredulously.

"You _are_ my favorite. Even though I feel cruel for picking favorites, it's true." He smiled. "I just … don't want to tell you some things, that's all. Don't feel like I don't love you like the true friend to me you are, I just like keeping things to myself."

"Truly, Jasper, you're like a father to me." She whispered, he smiled warmly, hugging her tightly. After a few seconds, she released herself from his grip and stared at the ceiling.

"You never told me that demons exist." She murmured, his eyes widened.

"How did you find out about those horrid beasts?" He demanded, serious. "Were you talking to one? Did one of them hurt you?"

"No, no." She calmed down the hysterics. "Answer my question, why didn't you tell me about them?" His face grew dark.

"I didn't want to frighten you." His features tightened. "I suppose now is a good time as any," He muttered, grim.

"Demons are … gruesome and bloodthirsty creatures from a separate world. Full demons need to be summoned, but half-demons can come and go as they please. They feed off of the sorrow, pain, and despair of humans. Humans become half-demon when they have magical potential. Once they become full demon, all positive emotions disappear, they feel no remorse for killing and slaughtering. Lesser demons are called goblins, they're pawns to the generals. It's sort of like what I had to deal with in the South." He smiled wryly. This was ripping at her heart strings.

"Their current leader, Lord Ronan, is going to choose a demon prince soon, that prince will hold unimaginable power, the barriers won't stop them anymore and hoards of their kind will be unleashed on humans. Plunging the world into sheer chaos and bloodshed. Well, that's what the prophecy says, no one is sure it's accurate. Our kind has tried not to interfere, we've had constant wars though, but we've seen that we truly have no choice anymore, the Volturi plans to interfere if the prophecy comes true." His face revealed he believed the prophecy. Amira's eyes became wide and frightened. Jasper mistook it for the story.

"Told you it was scary," Jasper muttered, patting her shoulder comfortably.

"Ken … ji." She whispered desperately, burying her face in her hands. Jasper immediately was confused by her current state.

"Mimi? Are you alright?" He asked, concerned.

"He's … demon … prince … no … no … _NO!_" She screamed, shattering the ice and hurling out the window. Her family was hot on her trail, Edward trying to stop her with all he could. She broke off a tree from the ground as she ran, iced it over and jumped upon it, letting herself float into the air. But she couldn't concentrate so it shattered easily, allowing her to plummet to the ground, as she landed on the Earth the collision combined with the sound of a lightning strike. She didn't have time to run off, Emmett pounced and held her down with his bodyweight, chaining her to the ground. She thrashed and wailed with all her strength.

"Stop squirming kid!" Emmett ordered. "You can't run away, you swore!" She slammed her fist against the grass.

"No, no, no, no!" She kept screaming. "He _can't_! No!" No one understood what was going on.

"He?" Alice repeated, trying to make sense of it all. She shifted her gaze to Jasper, who's eyes were confused and terrified.

"Amira." Edward growled, trying to silence her cries. "Calm down, right now. And tell us what in the world has gotten into you."

"Demon … prince." She whispered into the grass, letting unconsciousness take over. Edward lifted her small body gently, cradling her. Trying to think back to anything that could've triggered all of this. Everyone was confused towards her actions, the fact that she was unconscious baffled them, too.

"Jasper what did you tell her?" Carlisle said, his face concerned. Jasper shook his head.

"Demons, she asked about demons." All seven pair of eyes widened.

"_What?"_ Alice half-shrieked.

"_Why_?" Bella asked incredulously.

"I don't know." He muttered. "I told her about the prophecy, she mumbled a name and snapped."

"A name?" Edward said. "What name?"

"I think she said 'Kenji.'"

"Damn." Edward growled. "That was her old best friend, remember? The Japanese human who tried to _kiss_ her." He somewhat hissed at the memory.

"What of him?" Emmett murmured, raising his eyebrow.

"They must've of unexpectedly met somewhere. It all connects … oh no."

"What?" Esme asked, truly frightened.

"That boy, Kenji, is now a half-demon and might possibly become the rumored demon prince." Rosalie connected everything for him, he nodded grimly.

"The poor girl," Esme whispered, reaching out to stroke her head. Edward silently walked back to the house and laid her down on the bed in her room.

"No harm will come to you while I'm around." Edward vowed before he left the room. As soon as he left, her eyes snapped open and her hands clenched into fists.

_Amira! _Both Vicky and Alexander hissed. _Don't even think about it. _

_Stay._ Vicky ordered. _Or I'll alert Edward, and he'll put your room on lock down._ Amira glared at them wordlessly. Then, a scent popped in her head. _Demons. Hoards of them._ She quickly iced over the door and jumped through the window, landing on the ground silently. She ran off to the source of the scent, feeling enraged and itching to rip things apart.

**A/N: This will not end well. I haven't even written chapter 10 but I can just come to the conclusion that it won't end on a happy note. Maybe I'm wrong, who knows? Stay linked for chapter 10! :]**


	10. Rumble

Unexpected Child

Chapter 10: Rumble

She got to the outskirts of Port Angeles and, as expected, a huge fight was going on. Blood curdling screams of human women and men. She wasn't here to be a hero, Amira just wanted the taste of death on her tongue, preferably, the demon's deaths. On the top of a building, overseeing everything, was a sinister looking demon with Kenji by his side. Both grinning wickedly. Her razor sharp teeth ground together and she ran forward and snapped a demon's neck in half, it flopped to the ground, shuddered and died. She smiled angelically.

"Vampire!" A small, feeble demon shrieked, alerting all of the demons in the area. They hissed in unison and searched wildly for the dreaded and unwelcome guest. She made one of the lesser demons, the specific term being goblins, ignite in flames, which confused all the others.

The dark figure, she assumed Lord Ronan, smiled menacingly at the sudden change of plans. The true game, had begun. His generals weren't so amused.

"Fools!" One of the generals hissed, he was bulky and covered in scars. "Take out the blood-drinker! Or you can be sure that my sword will tear through your pathetic flesh!" She darted forward, rammed her sharp nails into the flesh of a female demon, she wailed as Amira grasped her heart and ripped it out of the demoness' body, flinging it to the ground. With a flick of her fingers, about five goblins set on fire. Their cries could be heard for miles. Two goblins pounced on her arms and began gnawing, shredding the fabric of her long-sleeved dress and making scars on her cold, granite arms. She flung them back, their backs slammed against the brick wall and lit them on fire. Her clothes were shredded, she had no shoes, and she was drenched in blood. After about half of them were slaughtered, the generals began to get worried. Amira noticed that Kenji, too, was desperately scanning for the luminous vampire that was annihilating everyone. _Time to pick off the generals.._ She began plotting, so completely engulfed, she didn't notice her family stalking up to seize her back to reality. Their scents appeared and she turned, staring blankly at them. Bella shuddered at the sight, and buried her face at the top of Edward's chest.

–

It was one of the most terrifying things they've ever seen. Amira's clothes were ripped and torn, she was drenched in demon blood, and at the moment, she had a demon head in her right hand. Behind her, they could see she raised hell. Esme didn't even want to _see_ this, see her precious grandchild in this state. This sight would haunt them for a century – no – an eternity. Jasper, who's been haunted with his past for most of his life, has now something _else_ to add on. Her eyes were an extremely odd color, dark blue, the kind you get when you … drink demon blood. Edward motioned for Emmett to grab her, but she quickly disappeared from their sights. They saw what she wanted to do, quickly she maneuvered herself near a general and … snapped his neck like a small twig. He cried out and shivered, consumed by death. Bella shivered in Edward's grip, he soothed her softly, trying to convince her it was okay. But it wasn't. She set her eyes on her apparent prize, the leader on the top of the building. There was no time to lose now.

–

Emmett ran forward, trying to grab her with all he could. She shifted out of his grips with ease, making him seem like a mere unexperienced child. Emmett really hated being outsmarted or losing. Her expression was both furious and blank at the same time. Her eyes were suddenly attentive and she smashed into Emmett, pushing him out of the way of an energy ball from one of the generals. It grazed her left arm, stinging horribly.

"Do you want to die?" She growled at him. "Stay back, or death is assured." She shifted forward, facing the smirking general. Emmett had no choice but to do as she obeyed and stepped back with the others.

"What a cute little newborn." The general, a female with platinum white hair and crazy green eyes, cooed. An energy ball forming in her hands.

"Cute?" Amira repeated, smiling grimly and then disappearing. It froze the general, she searched around for the child with no luck. Suddenly an ice blade came up to her throat.

"Curse with your last breath and die, demon." She whispered into the demoness' ear softly, and slit the general's throat with ease. The blood splashed her face, she crinkled her nose at the stench. She glared intently at her family. In her distraction, small demons with razer sharp fangs flung themselves at them, she snarled and shifted herself in front of them, flailing her arms to the sides, they all landed on her legs and shoulders, gnawing mercilessly. They set on fire and flung to the ground.

"_Leave!_" She snapped at them, frustrated with their reluctance. It took her off guard and a general's sword sliced through her side. She cursed, ignored the immense pain, and snapped his head off, throwing it on the ground and watched it turn to dust. Emmett took it as an opportunity and hastily grabbed her small body, restraining any movement. She didn't move, she glared up at the top of the building, Kenji gazing back at her longingly. She said nothing else, allowing Emmett to haul her back to the house.

–

Grim, eerie silence. No one spoke. Amira stalked up to her room, knowing perfectly well that she's terrified the wits out of her family. Carlisle was comforting Esme, stroking her back as she stared wordlessly at the floor. Everyone had to be comforting someone, because it was _that_ horrible. She had showered the stench of demon blood and put on new clothes, now she sat in her room, quiet as death itself.

"All that blood," Bella whispered and shivered, breaking the silence.

"I know." Edward murmured, stroking her head as he held her.

"She saved Emmett." Rosalie said, squeezing her lover's hand. "I'll owe her for eternity."

"She saved all of us." Carlisle added, staring at the stairs.

"What kind of protectors _are_ we?" Alice hissed to herself. "She must be under immense pain right now, thanks to _us._"

"I can feel everything," Jasper murmured in surprise. "Rage … terror … horror." He stared at the ceiling.

"Emptiness."

"How is that possible?" Alice asked, confused. "She's supposed to be immune to all vampire powers." He shrugged lightly.

"I guess I'm an exception." He cringed, beginning to fathom what type of things were going on in that child's mind. Jasper closed his eyes and sent calm, reassuring vibes to her. _Please, calm yourself._

_Edward._ Jasper called, Edward turned his head curiously. _Have those toys of hers told you anything? _

"No." Edward groaned. "They're both trying their best, I can see her current expression, her face is blank but she's apparently beginning to calm down." Then, quick steps, it was if she was limping, and she was, down the stairs, facing them at the foot.

"Are you all alright?" She whispered in a dead tone. They all nodded. She began to walk up the stairs once more.

"Kid, wait." Emmett stepped forward, grinning his famous grin. She paused and looked back at the smiling giant.

"You saved my life, kid." He winked intently. "I'm jealous though, I've lived _so _much longer than you and not even _I _can manage to get myself in a such a bloody battle. Next time you go on a demonic killing spree, take me with you eh?" Amira giggled very quietly. Rosalie punched his arm, annoyed.

"Aw, Rose." He laughed, regardless. Amira walked up to Bella, scrutinizing her current expression, terror. She flinched just a small bit at her presence. Her eyes remained blank, but Amira frowned.

"I'm sorry you had to see that, Bella." She murmured. "It must of terrified you, I can imagine." She turned to face Esme.

"I _really_ didn't want to _you_ to see me like that, Esme." She said honestly, torn. "You all shouldn't of come. I … it's best if I just go. I'm too much trouble as it is."

"No." Jasper stood up at once, glaring intently at her. "You take one step out of this house without one of us with you and I'll personally make those demons seem like _fluffy. Pink. Bunnies." _Emmett laughed so hard he almost caused an earthquake.

"Do it!" Emmett insisted. "I wanna see what he does."

"Emmett, I'm serious." He growled at his brother. Carlisle sighed.

"Amira, come over here so I can examine your wounds." He gently took her hand and lead her into the kitchen, where she plopped on the counter for a check-up. She pulled up the sleeves of her shirt, revealing teeth marks, cuts, gashes. All an odd shade of purple, which was the result of the demon saliva. Her legs were about the same looking, the purple gashes were far too noticeable to dismiss. Her right side was slashed with an anti-vampire sword. She audibly winced as he gently poked it, instinctively covering her side with her arms. Everyone appeared suddenly, all pairs of eyes worried.

"What's the verdict, doc?" Emmett murmured. Carlisle shook his head.

"Not good." He said truthfully. "It's … bad, to be honest. She won't be able to truly run for about two to three weeks, it'll ache to move, overall, many scars and a very painful two to three weeks." He sighed and patted her shoulder warmly. She shrugged and hopped off the counter, a bad move, her teeth clenched together but tried disregarding it. _You've had worse, suck it up._ She chanted to herself inside her head. Edward rolled his eyes and scooped her effortlessly into his arms.

"Oh and by the way," Edward said casually. "You're officially on lock down."

"Whatever." She murmured, expressionless. The outside world didn't hold much interest to her much at all anymore. Edward carefully laid her down in her room on the bed. He leaned against the wall, frowning intensely. Her blank eyes annoyed him although he didn't _dare_ voice any opinions. Jasper silently slinked in, afraid to take his eyes off of the child for even a second, for fear she might run away again and … he shuddered at the memory, dismissing it.

"I know." Edward said, agreeing with Jasper's current train of thought. "I don't ever want to see it like that again either." Jasper shifted his gaze to the silent girl, still staring at the ceiling. He could feel everything going on inside her small body.

"I'm … sorry." She finally whispered, staring straight at him. He shook his head and smiled, not saying anything. Emmett burst through the door, stretching his arms in the air.

"Jeez, what a _snore fest._" He remarked, bored, and aching to fight someone.

"How come the kid gets all the action?" He added in a grumble. "I haven't had a good messy kill in ages."

"Em," Jasper hissed at him, he chuckled and his eyebrow rose.

"Yo, Jasper. Wanna go at it, see if we can make the kid smile?" Emmett grinned in anticipation, Jasper rolled his eyes but shrugged, deciding to give it a try. Jasper carefully lifted the small girl and jumped through the window, Emmett following. He set her down against the wall of the house, a front seat to the battle. They positioned themselves and slammed into each other, beginning the match. Jasper threw Emmett down on the grass, and darted backward, welcoming the next attack. When the fight _really_ started to get intense, a sharp order froze them.

"_Boys!_" Esme snapped from the house, sounding like a complete mother. They froze, Emmett grinning, regardless of the trouble they might be in.

"Rematch when she leaves." Emmett offered, Jasper shrugged again. Amira struggled to lift herself up from the ground, accidentally leaning her injured shoulder against the house. She audibly cringed and fell to the ground. Jasper was suddenly attentive and raced to her side.

"Don't do that." He ordered softly, lifting her again. "You'll hurt yourself." Emmett's eyebrow rose at the sight.

"You're really pampering her, you know that, Jazz?"

"She's injured, Emmett." He hissed at his brother, trying to be very careful not to touch any of her wounds.

"What am I supposed to do, let her hurt herself trying to move?" He added, irritated with Emmett's insensitivity now.

"It's not like she's a cripple." He snorted. "Kid's gotta learn to walk on her own two feet, even if she's hurt."

"Emmett, no need to be so rude." Rosalie came, smiling at the small, injured girl that Jasper was cradling. It was out of character for her, to be so openly kind. But, she felt she owed an eternal debt to this child, for she saved her soul mate's life, and her own.

–

No more sun, so they had school tomorrow. Carlisle bandaged all her wounds, so it wouldn't scare the humans, not the bandages would do much good for her wounds. For now, she had to walk on her own and deal with the pain as much as possible. Collette watched Amira struggle, ignoring it, knowing the right thing to do would be helping her. The story in the school was that Amira got attacked by a wild animal, Collette, however had her own suspicions.

They were playing basketball outside in P.E., all the boys didn't like seeing Amira so banged up though, so the game was full of distraction. Collette sat down next to where Amira was sitting out.

"Your whole family has been lying to us, right?" She hissed into Amira's ear. "You didn't get attacked by an animal … it was something else." Amira turned and stared at the priss, her usual blank face was just a bit amused.

"Oh, so you've been spying on us?" Amira murmured, her tone sounding bored. Her clear voice managed to spark the green monster that's made its home inside Collette. Forest ran up to the pair, his body drenched in sweat.

"Hey … uh, you okay Mimi?" His tone honestly seemed worried, it annoyed Collette to no end. "Do you want me to help you get to the cafeteria?" She shrugged.

"Alright." She agreed dully, allowing Forest to grab her hand and steady her up.

"It'd be easier if I carry you," He suggested awkwardly, blushing furiously. She shrugged again and allowed him to lift her with ease. _She's light_ He noted. Forest saw all the envious glares from his friends, and he smiled smugly. Amira was enjoying the odd warmth of this human, but knew he was going to be frightened half to death when he'll get the highly expected glares from Jasper, Emmett, and Edward, maybe even Rosalie. They all were setting at the usual table, far off near the corner.

"Over there?" Forest clarified when they got to the cafeteria, dreading to release the tiny and fragile goddess, she nodded silently.

"Nice." She heard Emmett chuckle. Edward glared at Forest fiercely, he could hear the infatuation and fantasies inside the human boy's head. Emmett walked up to the pair, still laughing.

"Thanks for helping out my sister, dude." Emmett grinned and took Amira from Forest. "Oh, and don't get any bright ideas, because I wouldn't want to smash your face in." He warned the human and winked. Forest shuddered, frightened. But went off to his table without a word more. Emmett slowly placed Amira in one of the chairs at their table, trying his best not to hurt the kid.

"I don't know how you do it, kid." Emmett commented, chuckling once more. "You could _completely_ take over this school if you cared enough about it." She shrugged. Edward sighed, petting her head comfortably.

"Hey Edward," Emmett called, smirking. "What's the human gonna try and do to win over Mimi?" Edward laughed, shaking his head.

"Nothing original." Edward scoffed. "Flirting, little gifts, etcetera." Edward suddenly growled quietly, his hand clenching into a fist.

"What?"

"Ugh. It's like he's shouting all his fantasies at me."

"I should silence those fantasies for good." Jasper growled, finally speaking. Their extremely overprotective behavior was rational, the child's pure and fragile heart had been teared up into shreds time and time again, and they didn't want it to happen again - no. never. - they would never allow it to happen again. For, if it did, they fear she'll plunge into another killing spree. Her expressionless faces tortured all of them at the moment, they dreaded that they might never see her sincere and heartwarming smile ever again. Curiously, she picked up an apple and examined it in her small hands. She nibbled at one side, paused, her expression not even so much as twitching with disgust, and spit it out into a napkin.

"Human food tastes like dirt." She commented quietly, speaking for once. Jasper smiled, all traces of his previous rage gone, and smoothed the hair on her head. Amira looked over to Forest's table, Warren grinned when he noticed her staring and winked flirtatiously. Emmett noticed too, his eyebrow rose and he flashed a menacing grin at Warren, flashing his razor sharp teeth. Warren pouted, unaffected by Emmett's attempt at frightening him, and leaned back in his chair, inviting Emmett over with a quick motion of his hand.

"Emmett." Alice hissed a warning. "Don't even think about it."

"The bastard's asking for it." Emmett half-growled, his hands flexing.

"Emmett," Amira said, which froze him, it'd been a while since she'd spoken directly to him. "Don't waste your time, you've had deer stronger than him, just drop it." He chuckled and let it go like she asked. Her entire body ached mercilessly, though she did a very good job of hiding it. Bella was first to notice she was hiding the fact that the pain was making her suffer.

"Amira," She whispered, worried. "Are you alright?"

"It's fine." Amira murmured, gazing up at the ceiling once more.

–

**A/N: I warned you it wasn't gonna be pretty, don't worry though, this is probably going to be the only violent and bloody chapter. x) Stay linked for the next chapter! **


	11. Knowledge

Unexpected Child

Chapter 11: Knowledge

Amira decided to ditch her next class and wandered into the woods, alone for once. She took in all the familiar moss covered plants and trees, suddenly, a tiny little demon ran past her. She didn't even hesitate in grabbing it this time, slammed it on the ground and stepped on it until it uttered its last cry and died.

"Ditching, huh?" She turned to see the scowl of Collette, her arms folded across her chest.

"What do you want?" Mimi asked, her tone having the usual bored ring to it. Collette's eyebrow rose.

"I know what you are," She hissed, stepping closer.

"Oh?" The vampiress murmured, not amused.

"You and your freak family …" Collette pointed an accusatory finger at the girl. "Always missing school when it's sunny, your freakishly pale skin, the weird color of your eyes, how all of you are so god damned gorgeous."

"Vampires." She concluded, a bit frightened. The blank expression darkened and Amira took a step forward.

"I … I'll tell everyone." She threatened, the girl beginning to frighten her. "You'll have to run for it, like the crazy blood-suckers all of you are." The small vampire took another silent step forward.

"Do we have to run?" She repeated, giggling sinisterly. "You're a perceptive little human, aren't you?" Collette flew back and slammed against the trunk of a tree. Mimi darted forward and grabbed her throat.

"Do you know how easily I could kill you?" The vampiress whispered, her expression never changing. The human shivered against the tree.

"You've decided to pick on me at a wrong time," True fear was beginning to show in Collette. "Because, right now, I really don't care if your blood stains my face." She squeezed tighter but froze, seeing the disappointed faces of her family. She tried channeling them out, no use. She didn't want those terrified stares pointed toward her again, a monster to her own family, the only people who could ever understand what she felt. No, she can't terrify them again.

"I won't kill you on condition," She finally concluded. "You tell no one of your theories. I'm serious. Forget you even stumbled upon us, live out your life completely ignoring us, like we usually do to you. If you don't, I'll personally come after you and make you suffer to a point of which you'll be _begging for death_." She let go of the human's throat and watched how she scrambled desperately to her feet and ran away as fast as her skinny legs could possibly run. She had to control the desire to destroy that but it took self-control. Something that came with age and experience, but she lacked those certain features.

She slammed her fist against the tree, denting it severely. With a sigh, she wandered off again, ignoring all the seething pain shooting through her system, finding the tallest tree possible and climbed to the top, which added on to the pain immensely. Sitting there for what seemed like hours, she heard the bell for school to end soon enough and carefully climbed down, making – limping - her way over to Edward's car just in time. They didn't need to know what had just happened, but she assumed Collette was going insane about it, so Edward must've found out. Her small legs, even if they were ever powerful now, finally decided to give out five feet from the car. Alice came out from the building, her eyes widened, and she ran over to help her fallen niece.

"I'm very proud of you." Alice whispered poking the tip of the girl's nose, lifting Amira onto her back. Edward found out and told, obviously. When they got to the car, Emmett was the first to audibly express how proud he was. He grinned from ear to ear and grabbed Mimi from Alice's back and threw her in the air.

"Woo! Kid you're a chip off the ol' block! Scared that girl silly, yep, she _definitely_ takes after me." He gave her a powerful Emmett bear hug, attempting to squeeze the life out of her.

"Don't squeeze her to death, Em." Jasper commented, chuckling. Her teeth quietly clenched together – her self control was wavering – and she felt like hunting down that … she dismissed the monster's ambitions and let her family express their happiness.

–

For the next two weeks, Emmett was now insanely determined to make his niece smile, like he used to be able to do so easily. Rosalie always laughed at his attempts, because none of them were working. Wavering from playing stupidly with an agitated bear to _accidentally_ completely totaling Edward's Volvo. She almost laughed at Edward's acute annoyance, though.

"Emmett, was destroying my car _really_ necessary?" Edward growled.

"Hey, hey. It was an accident, don't bite my head off about something that you could always just buy again." Emmett glared at his still blank-faced niece, not giving up.

"One of these days," The big vampire hissed, pointing a finger at her. "I'll catch you off guard and make you laugh so hard it might even make your tiny little body explode." They all laughed at this threat.

"Hmm," Emmett mused. "Now what do I try?" He asked himself, pondering. He sighed, not thinking of anything.

"It used to be so much easier when I could just tickle the kid." He groaned, trying to think of _something._

"You're never going to give up on this are you, Emmett?" Jasper guessed, still happy that he was trying.

"He isn't." Alice replied, shaking her head and laughing. Emmett grinned stubbornly. Bored, she went up to her room. The infuriating scent entered her nostrils, setting the blood thirsty monster dwelling inside her on a frenzy. She snarled and tried to jump out of the window when two strong arms held her back.

"Don't you dare." Jasper growled, holding the thrashing girl back with all his might. He wasn't about to let her run off again.

"Demons, I have to!" She snarled, snapping her jaws at the window. He didn't blame her for this, the child's heart was overflowing with hatred, he could feel that. _Edward! _Jasper mentally shouted. _Get Emmett and come to Mimi's room, she's caught the scent of demons. _They were there in a flash, Emmett stopping the thrashing much more easily.

"Easy, kid." He said in a surprisingly soft voice. "You're not going, you know that _very well._" Edward began humming the lullaby he wrote for Bella gently, Jasper sent her calm waves, and her struggling stopped. She slumped against Emmett's steel grip and grew silent.

"I'm sorry." She whispered, the expressionless face returning. Her hands clenched into tight fists, shoving herself out of Emmett's grip roughly, she stalked off into the next room.

"I'll be in the front yard," She muttered, knowing everyone had heard. Alice stared after her, knowing what was going to happen, but this would test her niece's self control so she didn't say nor think anything about it. The child wandered outside, into the woods near her house. Shockingly, there stood a shivering Collette with a knife in her hand. The vampiress' eyebrow rose at this sight.

"Y … You freak." Collette hissed weakly. "I'll show you, I'll make you go crazy!" She sliced her arm with the knife, blood oozing out. Amira's nostrils flared, her senses going wild.

"That's right, freak." Her shaken voice said, sounding triumphant. Mimi snarled ferociously, and she tried pouncing on the human when she heard an acute noise.

"_NO_!" Edward roared, smelling the blood as well. Mimi blinked furiously, trying to think coherently. The scent was driving her insane. Her throat burned like white fire, her legs were starting to move forward. Just in time, Carlisle restrained her small body. She sighed, relieved, and let her body thrash in her grandfather's grip. Rosalie came froward, glaring intently at the meddling human girl, ignoring the scent of the blood all she could.

"You've annoyed my sister long enough." She hissed menacingly, grabbing the human's throat and throwing her against a tree.

"Calm down, Amira." Carlisle tried stopping the thrashing. "Hold your breath, it'll help."

"Rosalie … don't let Rosalie kill Collette." Mimi said quietly, Rosalie turned her head incredulously.

"_What?"_ She hissed, her eyes furious. Collette slumped against the tree, unconscious.

"She's right." Carlisle agreed sternly, starting to loosen his restrain on the child. "After this experience, she won't tell a soul." Rosalie snarled, but let it go.

"Thank you, Rosalie." Amira's blank face returned, but Rosalie still smiled and nodded her head.

–

As Amira sat in her room, she heard her family discussing something crucial. Something that she knew must happen, but from the bottom of her still heart, wanted to prevent.

"So, we're going to call Eleazar's coven for assistance?" Jasper clarified, probably with Alice.

"Yes. It'll be a great help, I can see that."

"Who's gonna take … _him_?" Emmett asked, growling.

"I will." Jasper snarled, he wanted to put an end to the vile thing who robbed Amira of all her happiness, robbed her of the ar .

"Edward … we can't just kill him." Bella whispered. "Even if she doesn't admit it, Mimi loves him. I can see that, with her whole soul, she loves him." He gazed into her eyes, worried.

"Bella," Jasper directly disagreed. "If we don't, he'll kill everyone and the world will become dark, bloody, and full of pain."

"Isn't there some way we could fix this without having to kill him?" Bella asked, frowning intensely. Jasper shook his head sadly, looking up at the ceiling.

"Wait," Rosalie interjected, sounding confused. "If half-demons can come into our world as they please, how come they haven't attacked?"

"They can only go if sent by their masters with a certain purpose." Edward clarified for her. "Half-demons aren't fully powerful enough to cause havoc by themselves, anyway." Suddenly, Amira appeared at the bottom of the stairs, staring straight at them.

"Don't kill Kenji." She said quietly, turning to go back to her room. "Because, I need to kill him myself." With that said, she disappeared. Her family frowned, knowing this was tearing her apart. Jasper cringed, his teeth clenching together, he didn't _want_ her to feel like this. He could feel so many emotions coming off of her, agony, pain, hatred, fury, sadness were some of the main. He frowned and tried sending her calming waves.

"The poor child was only thirteen when she changed," Esme reminded them, sighing. "Handling all of these problems must be extraordinarily tough for her, considering she didn't have time to emotionally mature." They all nodded grimly.

Amira sat in her room, staring out the window. Wind gusted past her face, the wind was soft, almost like he was whispering to her. She didn't want to admit it, but she yearned for his touch, his gentle nature, the beautiful way he spoke to her, she longed for everything about him. Amira couldn't even understand why she was feeling like this, why she felt like she needed him more than blood itself. But, she can't be selfish, if Kenji is destined to be the demon prince, then she'll have to kill him. She knows that and yet … she can't even fathom the horrible concept of Kenji dying by her hands. She just couldn't. But, to protect her family, she needed to do this, slowly she let her still heart turn black and encase itself in an ice prison.

–

**A/N: The big battle's coming up pretty soon, ok I lied, this next chapter will probably be bloody and violent. But it's a battle! XDD Thank you for your support all my lovely reviewers, and because you're so awesome, all of you get a cookie. And not one of those pussy small ones either, you all get a cookie the size of a pizza covered in marshmallows and chocolate. -gives- :D**

**Stay linked for chapter 12 :]**

**And to answer one my lovely reviewers suggestions, Katya; **

**The thing is, with like three boys after her she'd seem like a bit of a Mary-Sue/Hoe to me and I don't want my OC ending up like that. Not that I don't adore all of your suggestions, it's just, she's not a seductress to a point of which it's insanity. Thank you for your suggestion though, and I hope you keep reading my story. Keep the suggestions coming people! O: **

**Oh and I've noticed that, in 3 out of 4 of my stories, one reviewer always shows up and gives me positive feedback, which I enjoy extremely. ^^ So I thank you, ****xcrescentxmoonx****, for making my day with your reviews. You've been there since I first posted Love Fangs (My Vampire Knight story) and you get a second cookie, for making me smile with your kind words every chapter. :'D -gives-**

**Oh, and one more recognition to a reviewer I've noticed since the beginning of this story, ****The Musings of Artemis. **** You also get a second one of my giant cookies, thank you for the positive feedback and I hope you keep reading till the end, because you're that awesome. :D**

**Phew. Longest Author's note I think I've written so far. o.o Ah well, constructive criticism is accepted, but keep the feedback coming because I want to make this story awesome for all of you. ^.^ **


	12. Fate

Unexpected Child

Chapter 12: Fate

The Denali coven, Eleazar, Carmen, Kate, Tanya, and Irina arrived shortly after they were called, recognizing the seriousness of the situation. Carlisle smiled warmly and shook hands with Eleazar when they showed up at the house. Amira was still in her room, thinking things over.

_Hmm. They seem nice._ Vicky commented, her tone happy. Amira had been channeling out her little toy's voices lately, and finally she's decided to listen to them.

_I bet they're gonna poke at her like a sideshow._ Alexander snorted. Edward heard this, and hissed quietly under his breath from downstairs.

"Thank you for assisting us, Eleazar." Carlisle said. They all smiled and nodded their heads.

"Allow me to introduce a new member of our family." Silently, Amira slinked downstairs and faced them, as blank faced as ever. All four pairs of eyes widened at the sight of the small child. Eleazar immediately jumped to the expected conclusion.

"Is she--" He began.

"No." Edward immediately interrupted, chuckling. "She was thirteen, when the change came."

"That's still extremely young." Irina murmured, eying the girl cautiously. "Just above the mark of childhood." Eleazar's eyes widened at the odd power emitting off this small girl.

"Telekinesis … Manipulating elements … and a weak form of telepathy, astounding." He murmured, a bit mystified.

"Don't forget the fact that she can talk to _toys,_" Emmett added, snorting. "Because they have _so_ much to say, don't they, kid?" Jasper rolled his eyes. Amira stared silently at the ground, not saying a word.

"She's a quiet one." Tanya noted, stepping closer and grabbing the girl's chin, examining her eyes. _I see such … malice._ She noted mentally.

"Tanya." Edward interjected. "Could you please, let go of her?" Tanya obeyed quietly, letting go of the child's chin slowly.

"Well, I think she's adorable." Carmen said, smiling warmly. "Don't you think, Kate?"

"Hm? Oh, yes." Kate agreed a bit nervously.

"We should be getting down to business." Carlisle announced. "Please, come this way, and I'll explain everything in detail." They all adjourned to the living room, all, except Amira, who went back up to her room.

–

Everything was set, it was time to leave for the battle. Amira and Jasper would deal with Lord Ronan and Kenji, and everyone else would take the guards and pawns. Jasper was extremely reluctant to let Alice fight for herself, but he eventually agreed to it.

"Remember, we're going to be on their turf, so be on your guard." Edward warned them all sternly, Amira was at the bottom of the steps within seconds, staring intently at the door. Jasper grabbed her hand, pulling her over to the side.

"Please," He said, torn. "Don't let anything happen to yourself, try to keep under control, if we were to lose you … I don't want to _think_ about what could happen." He squeezed the small child's body, dreading to let her face danger so blatantly, like any other father in the world.

"I … I'll try." She ended up saying quietly. He released her slowly, and she walked to the door and paused.

"Stay out of my way, don't try to kill Kenji, he's mine to kill." Without even glancing backward, she ran off into the night, searching for the much expected portal to show before them. A large red blade came out of nowhere, cutting down on nothing, but revealing the portal to the demon world. They all jumped through, and ended up plummeting to the ground of a world that took on the tint of blood, and the scent of death was everywhere. What they saw right in front of them, was astonishing. A large, sinister castle, shrouded in an engulfing purple cloud.

"Welcome, dear guests." A dark, looming voice announced. The source, obviously, appeared before them on a balcony of the castle. Two cloaked figures stared down at them.

"You're just in time." Lord Ronan, they assumed, said. "Just in time, to see the christening of our celebrated demon prince." Amira's pale hand balled up into a fist, and her razor teeth ground together. They removed their cloaks, The demon prince stared right at the small vampire, smiling menacingly. Kenji changed drastically since the last time they'd met. He was far more handsome, now. His hair was an extremely white color, almost like the shade of their skin. The feline ears on his head were the exact opposite, midnight black with strange blue veins glowing through them. She remembered his eyes being a dark lavender shade, but now, they were the color of pure ice. She blinked furiously and shook her head

"Now." Edward growled under his breath and they dashed off to face sheer hell.

–

The guards were far too easy, their heads flew off in a matter of seconds. Amira and Jasper ran through the many halls, they were too fast for the guards to see, and ended up at the barred doors of Lord Ronan's room. She iced over the doors with ease, and the door shattered to pieces. The two demons turned around, only a little annoyed that two of them managed to get this far so quickly.

"Kenji, kill the child quickly." Lord Ronan ordered, pointing a scarred and bony finger straight at Amira. The two vampires thought they'd be fighting side by side, but they were far too wrong. With a snap of the demon prince's fingers, himself and the vampiress plummeted downward, to an anti-vampire dungeon, filled with demon magic used to combat her kind. Jasper screamed her name, with no use. He had to fit the leader, and prayed diligently for the child's return in one piece.

–

It was silent, as they finally reached the ground. They didn't waste their breaths, and the fight began. The demon quickly threw a sharp blade at her, she managed to dodge it just enough so that it grazed past her side.

"Evasive." Kenji noted, smiling a smile that could only be labeled as that of sheer malice and evil. "Will you be so lucky, now?" Over ten blades came straight toward her small body, she tried avoiding with all her power, but it was extraordinarily difficult. Five blades cut her clothes and skin, and the blank expression turned into a fierce glare. Regardless, she smirked.

"Ah, Kenji." She began softly, her tone confused him. She disappeared, and ended up behind him, conjuring an ice blade to his throat. He froze.

"Such a good feeling it is, to finally be able to see you again this one last time." She whispered in the prince's ear, gently stroking the outside texture. He groaned quietly, trying not to fall into this girl's spell. "You, among all others on this earth, have kept me filled with emotions I've never recognized before. Love, lust, but most of all … _hate and malice._" She sliced his stomach in a diagonal strike, drawing a small river of blood down his chest. With a backward flip, she disappeared again. Kenji searched for the girl slowly.

"And to think, I actually thought we'd fight fair game, with no little tricks." He growled, beginning to get annoyed. She laughed hysterically.

"How hypocritical." She pursed her lips. "After you just used anti-vampire weapons on me." He smiled.

"Touché, my dear." Such a menacing smile, he was wearing. "Very well, you can use your cute little powers, but keep in mind I'll kill you nonetheless." She giggled.

"We'll see about that." Blades came at her from all around, occasionally slicing her fragile body, but she had to ignore the pain in-order to win and save the humans. She twirled around the sinister dungeon, like a small ballerina. Burning him with white hot fire, making him audibly cry out with ice burns. Though, their pain was shared somehow.

"You're more powerful than I imagined you would be." Kenji remarked, wincing just a bit.

"You always did tend to underestimate me." She answered, flinging an ice blade that flew past his cheek, leaving a scar there. He whirled, and managed to slash her right eye, leaving a permanent scar there. She cringed, gently stroking the cut with her finger.

"You really are a demon." She growled quietly, like a whisper. She slammed him against the wall, gripping his throat, boring her eyes into his, ignoring all the searing pain that was ablaze in her body.

"You … you have no feelings at all do you?" She hissed, raising him as high as her arms could extend. "You'd _gladly_ just rip a girl's heart out and stomp it into dust, just to see her cry, wouldn't you?" She slammed him against the opposite side of the dungeon, he cried out in anguish, it tortured her internally to hear that, but she wasn't finished. She darted over, seizing his throat again.

"I … I actually think I wasn't alone anymore, when I saw you again." She admitted, pushing him against the wall. "I've been deserted too many times, I actually thought you wouldn't, but you've hurt me _far more than you could ever feel right here." _She slammed him against another side, and repeated.

"You've made me _a killer_, you've made me l_ose my reason_ to smile everyday_._" The girl snarled. "But most of all, _you made me terrify my family!_ I truly, loathe you. If your precious lord is more important than right or wrong, then I hope you two can meet again, _in the darkest pit of hell._" The vampiress slammed the man she loved against the wall, he shuddered, and slumped to the floor. A deathly silence came, and she left the dungeon as silently as she entered it.

–

**A/N: O_O. Oi, what drama. Cliffhanger timeee. Stay linked for the next chapter! :x **


	13. Marks

Unexpected Child

Chapter 13: Marks

She reached the top floor shortly, her insides ached far more than the pain. Amira approached the main room, hearing Jasper struggle. Silently, she entered the room they were in, so silent, they didn't notice. She shot an ice blade at Lord Ronan's arm, severing it from the rest of his body. The demon master turned, smiling at the small vampiress sinisterly. Jasper stared, his eyes wide with astonishment, relief, and disbelief.

"So, you managed to finish him off, aye?" Lord Ronan asked, amused. "Such a heartless child indeed, able to slaughter the only creature in this world whom she loves." He chuckled dryly, her hand balled into a fist.

"I was just about to finish off one of your little relatives here. And yet, it would be much more fun to deal with _you_ first."

"_No!_" Jasper snapped hatefully. "This is our fight, Ronan. Leave her out of it, she's done her part." He pondered that for a few moments.

"What possessed you of the insane assumption that I gave a damn about this girl?" He concluded, laughing wickedly. Jasper was about to snarl, when with a slight wave of his hand, the demon master slammed him against the wall, chaining his hands and legs. The vampire struggled, with no use.

"Nice try." Ronan commented. "But those chains are magically reinforced, you haven't a chance of breaking free without my consent. Now," He turned to face the small vampiress.

"Oh, before we begin." He paused, and his entire arm grew back perfectly. "Much better. Shall we start, little vampire?" He didn't have to say it twice as she disappeared. With a quick toss, she shot an ice blade at his body. Astonishingly, it flew right through his body and hit the wall. He laughed.

"These little toys, are the best you have to offer against me?" He threw his head back, laughing insanely, extremely amused. "Then you'll perish quickly." She slammed against the wall, against a wooden cross. A joke of his, she assumed. Strange, black intriqute marks began to burn at the bottom of her feet. Swirls, lines, and strange patterns.

"These little patterns, are what we demons call, _marks of suffering._" He smirked, her body shivered, but she said nothing, and only stared at the ground. The demon master pouted.

"You aren't going to allow me the pleasure of hearing you scream?" The marks burned faster, and a great deal harder, she audibly winced. "Once these marks reach your brain, regardless that you're a vampire, it will kill your soul."

"_NO!_" Jasper wailed, as loud as he possibly could. Lord Ronan chuckled, finding this all amusing. He waved his hand, and removed the vampire's ability to speak for a short period of time. Jasper was but a mere mime now. Everyone else ran in, terrified, since they heard Jasper yelling.

"Ah, an audience? How delightful!" The demon master grinned, trapping them all in a vampire cage. "Yes, your little hero has slain my demon prince. Everyone, commemorate her daring deed!"

"A … mira?" Bella whispered, staring at the girl in disbelief through the bars.

"Jasper, are you alright?" Alice yelled out to her chained up lover, he looked down and nodded very slowly. However, he stared agonizingly at his niece.

"Don't worry, kid! We won't let that demonic bastard hurt you!" Emmett vowed, trying to punch through the bars. His blow bounced against the magical forcefield against the cage, and the large vampire flew backwards, slamming into the back of the cage. Kate tried to zap through too, with the same effect.

"Damn." They both spat in unison, picking themselves up.

"I'm afraid, my gargantuan friend, that it's _much_ too late to be making such foolish promises." Ronan observed, grinning wickedly.

"In a matter of minutes, your little child will be no more, and she'll crumble to ashes within seconds.

"No, you can't!" Bella begged incredulously. "She's just a child, you can't!" Lord Ronan laughed yet again.

"When have I, a demon, ever cared for mercy or a _child?_" Ronan snorted at the idea. "She is a vampire, a blood-drinker, and she will die in suffering, like all of those non-demonic should." The marks began to reach Amira's chest, they felt like the very flames of hell. The pain must've been making her hallucinate because the tune of a music box began playing. This surprised the demon master, and he curiously looked around for the source.

"How odd, what a strange melody." His eyes widened furiously. "No! Not this!" Out of nowhere, a dark figure was at the door, holding a small box. The marks were about to reach her neck when they froze. The demon master slammed himself against all the walls, wailing, and shouting.

"_You!"_ He managed to accuse the dark figure. When he stepped into the light, the body was cloaked and struggled to stand on its own two feet.

"W … Why?" Lord Ronan was on the ground, shivering, losing all his power. The music continued to play, Jasper got his voice back, but he was so stunned he couldn't speak. "You _swore_ you wouldn't interfere!" The figure said nothing, until the demon master shivered, the blackness of his body faded, and his cold, ice heart shattered.

"... Okay, who the hell _are_ you?" Emmett questioned, his eyebrow raising at their hooded savior. Edward sighed.

"Excuse Emmett … he's always like that."

"Hey!"

"Anyway. May we ask, who you are? Under that cloak, I can't hear your thoughts for some odd reason." Again the cloaked figure was silent, he walked over to the vampiress chained up against the cross. Her head slumped from exhaustion, her chest heaved, and her pain was unimaginable.

"_Koishii_." The hooded one whispered, trying to wake up the child, so low not even her family heard. Amira's eyes snapped open, and she struggled to focus her eyes on the figure speaking to her. The cloaked figure released her, and she slumped into their arms. Slowly, it released everyone else as well. They rushed over to the barely conscious girl.

"Thank you." Jasper whispered, trying to take Amira from the figure. The hooded one stepped back, evading Jasper's attempt.

"These wounds are no ordinary curse." The figure announced bleakly. "About every two weeks, they will extend. Once the marks reach her head, she will die."

"No!" They all exclaimed in unison.

"But," The figure interrupted them. "If you can find Drale, a powerful demon alchemist who resides in the human world, and convince him to help you, he will stop this dreadful fate from ever occurring. While it grows, she'll be weaker than the rest of you, her speed will decrease to that of a demon, her strength will decrease as well and she'll have to sleep at night, like a normal human, until the curse is lifted."

"Is that the only way to fix this?" Carlisle clarified, greatly concerned.

"I'm afraid so." The figure answered. "You have about … four months, until the marks reach her head, and she dies. It will not be easy at all, there will be many obstacles in your way, some more powerful than others."

"Could you tell us where we could find this alchemist?" Esme whispered, terrified at the moment.

"Ah, I cannot. You must seek guidance to this man from one specific demon, and one specific demon only. He is downstairs, in that dungeon."

"_What?"_ Jasper said in astonishment, his eyes growing furious. "No! That … that--"

"He is the only one who can lead you." The hooded one interrupted. "Regardless, that you currently despise him. He is the only one that can acquire a lead on the alchemist. That is, if he's still alive." They all walked slowly to the dungeon, and Kenji was lying there, but they saw the slightest course of breathing.

"He is alive." The hooded one acknowledged. "Horribly wounded, but he lives."

"As he should be." Emmett grumbled immaturely. "As soon as that half-demon leads us to this alchemist, or whatever, I'll make sure to take care of him myself." Emmett pounded his fist to his palm. No one was happy with this arrangement, but they had no choice.

"Stand up, demon prince." The hooded one commanded. "Your fate, has arrived." Slowly, painfully, Kenji lifted himself up.

"Aren't I … dead?" He murmured with a tortured expression.

"No. You are alive, you're just extremely wounded." The demon prince stared at his hands, cringing. Slowly,

"So … she'll die, unless I cooperate?" He whispered sadly.

"Yes."

"I … but, she despises me. After everything I've done to her, all the pain I've caused her, it was all because of me."

"Yup." Emmett agreed. "But you're the only one who can save her life right now, so you'll have to do it, whether you like it or not. Because, if you refuse, I can always just kill you right here and now." Emmett grinned wickedly in anticipation.

"We've had enough killing for one day, Emmett." Rosalie hissed, pulling him back. Kenji gazed at the unconscious girl in the mysterious figure's arms.

".. I'll do it." He murmured weakly, standing up shakily like a newborn fawn. "And … maybe somehow I'll get her to stop hating me."

"Good luck with _that_." Emmett snorted. "Kid's pretty stubborn, especially if you piss her off as much as _you_ did." The demon prince laughed weakly.

"I know." He replied simply.

"Now, vampires and demon prince, I must take my leave. The elders are getting rather restless of my absence, it's poker night, and they can't start without me." The hooded figure placed the music box in Amira's hands, slowly whispered something inaudible into her ear, and handed the unconscious Amira to Jasper and disappeared into the inky night.

"I didn't know ancients played poker," Emmett remarked casually after a few moments of silence. Everyone rolled their eyes. Bella carefully helped the demon prince walk.

"Bella, what are you doing?" Edward hissed scornfully.

"Oh don't be a baby, Edward." She hissed back. "He's hurt, just like her. It's just evil if we let him limp around like this."

"I'd much rather prefer it." Emmett grumbled. They all managed to find the exit portal shortly, and went back to their world.

–

**A/N: What a fun little twist. :D I wonder if she'll go freak out and almost kill him again. -shrug- Who knows. Stay linked for the next chapter! **


	14. Snarling

Unexpected Child

Chapter 14: Snarling

She couldn't stay unconscious for too long, the searing pain was too unbearable. She could barely move her body, as she heard someone sneak into the room gently. The words of the strange hooded figure who freed her from that grim demise, the words he whispered into her ear, they echoed in her head. _Protect this box. It'll save everything about you one day._

"Easy, careful." The voice whispered adoringly. Her eyes snapped open and she tried to desperately focus on the source of this voice. The blurry ears gave it away.

"WH … WH … --" She began to shout when he hastily covered her mouth with his hand.

"Shh!" He hissed. "I don't want your family to know I'm up here, or I'm _dead."_ Everything focused and the frantic face of the demon she was in love with, and yet the same demon whom she despised.

"Lucky for me, Edward, Bella, and Alice all went shopping and that other coven went home. That just leaves," He shudders. "Jasper and Emmett, who hate me the most." She glared fiercely at him and dug her nails into his skin. He recoiled immediately.

"Has Satan decided to torture me before I die?" She snarled, burying her face in the pillow. He sighed, saying nothing.

"Wait a minute," She growled quietly, his scent acknowledging that he was no hallucination. "This scent … that means, _you're real?"_ She immediately slammed him against the wall, glaring with the fierceness of a jungle cat. He struggled to breathe properly, and squirmed against the cold wall.

"Mimi, please, let me go." He whispered, her teeth clenched together, she struggled to stand on her own two feet, and when she did, she cried out, lost her power and slammed down onto the floor.

"Dammit, you wriggly little half-demon!" Emmett burst through the door and grabbed the collar of Kenji's shirt, glaring into the demon's eyes. "What'd I say about coming up here?" He snarled menacingly. Jasper lifted Amira gently.

"Are you alright?" He murmured, stroking her head gently.

"Fine." She hissed in a whisper. "He's supposed to be dead, why isn't he dead?" Jasper sighed heavily, Emmett had already dragged Kenji out of the room.

"Once those painful marks reach your head, in approximately four months, you'll die. And he's the only one who can lead us to the person who will save you, a demonic alchemist named Drale." His face grew depressed, and tortured. Her teeth clenched together lightly.

"So let me die." She growled. His eyes widened incredulously. "I might as well get to hell quicker, seeing as I'm going there anyway."

"We're not losing you." He growled quietly. "Whether you like it or not, I'm never going to allow you to die before my eyes. No. I will never lose _you_, nor Alice. Have I made myself clear?" His tone was filled with authority, but it was also very serious and cold. He meant business, and they both knew it.

"Yes." She muttered dully. He sighed, and knocked his forehead into hers.

"_I will not lose you. _Never. You're far too special to me, to all of us, which is why we're going to bust our humps out there, to try to fix this accursed problem with you and why we're dealing with that half-demon and not killing him on the spot." Jasper's razor sharp teeth clenched together, deeply regretting not tearing that thing to shreds as soon as he saw the demon was alive.

"I could've sworn I killed him, I should've … checked to make sure." She whispered sadly, frowning. He shook his head, and hugged her fiercely. Gently, he placed her back on her bed.

"Don't move around, it's too painful. I swear on my life and past life as a solider, that I'll stop those marks from reaching your head and you'll live." Swiftly, softly, he walked out the door and closed it behind him.

–

It was night time now, she was tired for once. She reached over for the music box, opened it, and listened to the strange yet so intoxicating melody that seemed to destroy Lord Ronan. The outside texture of the trinket was simple, but a bit beat up. Embedded in the center of the outside texture, was a small golden crescent moon. As the music played, inside the center a tiny cat danced in the center.

_Amira …_ Vicky whispered, concerned out of her mind.

_You alright, kid? _Alexander murmured, just as worried.

"I'm fine." She whispered, not even glancing, absorbed in the little music box. Something jumped outside on her balcony, and crept right in. Kenji, again. Her hand flexed, ready to throw a dagger through his cold heart.

"Amira." He whispered, creeping up to her bed side. Shockingly, he bent down to the most formal position of bowing known in Japanese history. Her eyes widened.

"Please, hear me out." His ears twitched on his head, his honey stained voice begged her mercilessly. As much as she wanted to refuse, she just couldn't, not with his scent so close to her nostrils.

"Very well." She snapped in a whisper. He looked up and smiled, crouching near her injured body.

"You don't know how you've haunted me." He began, whispering. "Everyday and every night, calling me in my sleep. Cursing my name in nightmares, and I've deserved everything. Lord Ronan was aware of this, and he always reprimanded me for having such feelings toward a vampire. But … you can't just get rid of it, can you?" She stayed silent, but she knew and understood everything.

"I felt absolutely monstrous. Which is why, the day before the battle, Ronan gave me a special mixture that allowed me to close my heart for a few hours, it was the only way I could ever face you. But … those last few things you told me, it broke the spell, and I didn't fight back. I wanted to be killed by you, because I deserved it for hurting you. I deserve to be devoured by Satan himself, I'm the most horrible, vile--"

"Stop." She whispered, her eyes softening. She didn't want to keep this up, not after all this time, not after all the heart sickness she'd endured. Slowly, she traced the scar on his left cheek she gave him with her index finger, and bent down to kiss it gently. Her lips were icy against his warm skin.

"You've no pride at all, do you?" she asked wryly, the corners of her lips twitching. His eyes grew extremely hopeful. "To get down on your hands and knees to beg for my forgiveness, are you sure you're a _male demon_?" He chuckled quietly, outlining the downward cut on her right eye with his finger as well, cautiously mimicking her actions exactly.

"Pride means nothing, when it's you." He stated calmly. "My dignity flew out the window when I came in here. Because, your forgiveness is far more important."

"Words." She scoffed skeptically. His eyebrow rose.

"You think I'm lying?" He whispered, inching closer. She nodded slowly, eyes narrowing suspiciously.

"How?" He got closer. "How do I prove that I'm telling the truth?" His warmth was inching far too close, she couldn't think right, and instinctively pushed herself back as he drew in closer.

"Stop it." She managed to murmur weakly, failing to hiss as she intended to. A smile smirk spread across his lips, but he obeyed quietly. It was so sudden, but she slammed against the covers, and began shivering tremendously. Her body felt like an ice berg, and there was no way she could heat herself as a vampire. Kenji was immediately alert.

"Mimi! What's wrong?" He demanded in a whisper.

"U-U-U-Uh I-I'm f-f-f-fine." She murmured in a weak voice, her teeth chattering. Her entire family stormed in.

"What are _you_ doing in here?" Edward snarled, roughly pulling the demon to his feet. Kenji remained silent, staring intently at the shivering vampiress.

"Hey, kid?" Emmett whispered to his niece. "Tell me what's wrong, what're you shivering for?"

"Cold fever." Carlisle stated matter-of-factly.

"How is that possible?" Jasper hissed.

"The curse," Bella murmured, staring at the ground. "That strange creature warned us about this. That she'll be much weaker than before."

"But it's not possible for our kind to become ill." Rosalie added uncertainly.

"The marks of suffering always defied and ignored such things, possibly one of the cruelest fates to be brought upon any creature." Kenji said tonelessly, feeling the immense guilt and pain of everything that's happened to Amira.

"This is by far the strangest thing I've ever seen." Carlisle murmured, frowning, and gently putting his hand up against the child's forehead.

"I was right, it's a cold fever. An extremely strong one, at that." He sighed. "The only way to break the fever would be if she gets warm enough."

"But how could –" Jasper began, his eyes widened as he broke off.

"Aw, _hell no!_" Emmett snapped, glaring fiercely at the half-demon. "I'd _rather_ we set her on fire."

"It's the only way the fever will break." Carlisle said gently, though it annoyed him too, just a bit. Jasper let out an exasperated groan. Bella, however, let a small smile creep across her lips.

"Alright, demon." Jasper growled. "You're going to have to … _hold_ her." The vampire's razor sharp teeth ground together, and his pale hand clenched up into a fist.

"And don't get any wise ideas." Emmett threatened him, grabbing the collar of his shirt. "If you try, I _will_ take pleasure in ripping you apart." Kenji didn't answer, for what could he say?

"One of us is going to have to stay here, so the _demon_ doesn't try anything smooth." Emmett hissed, folding his arms across his large chest.

"I say we should trust him." Bella suggested quietly from across the room. Edward brought the palm of his hand to his face.

"Any other non-insane suggestions?" Emmett asked. Bella leaned off of the wall, walking up to her large brother, confronting him as if he was half her size.

"Are you doubting me, Emmett?" She challenged.

"Yup." He grinned, accept any type of challenge thrown at him.

"Why is that?"

"Because you're insane."

"Oh am I?" Her eyes grew more powerful, that little manipulative power she acquired has come in handy.

"Damnit! Why do you have to use those god-damned devil eyes?"

"Because I can." Bella smiled, triumphant. All the men, excluding Carlisle, stalked out of the room like little boys. Kenji ended up smiling at the kind vampire woman, and she returned the gesture before leaving the room. With a sigh, Kenji lifted the shivering vampiress and held her against his chest tightly, cradling her like a princess. Amira didn't even _want_ to protest, he was far too warm.Little did they notice, Jasper was leaning against the wall in the corner.

"Try _anything_ demon, and I'll slit your throat." He snarled menacingly. Kenji sighed.

"I'll keep that in mind."

–

**A/N: Woo. XD Finally, it's up! Stay linked for the next chapter 8D**


	15. Embrace

**Warning: It's just a _bit _graphic .. heh heh .. v.v but nothing M Rated, just some simple lime-ish implifications. Oh god, the fluff. x.x**

Unexpected Child

Chapter 15: Embrace

At that point, Amira refused to let go of Kenji. His warmth was too _overwhelming _to pass up now, and she sighed, content in his arms, the shivering a distant memory. The half-demon didn't say much, only whispering occasional apologies, and then just her name, over and over, almost as if he was painfully tasting it. Bella had forced every single male vampire out of the room, though Amira expected they had their ears tightly pinned to the closed door, just _waiting _for an excuse to barge in and peel Kenji off of Amira. She refused to let that happen. Unconsciously, her hand slid up his shirt and across his smooth, muscular stomach, eliciting a shiver.

"Your hand is so cold." He murmured, running his own hand down the back of her head. Amira flinched, moving it away from his skin, only to be stopped by Kenji, who smiled and shook his head gently, placing it back where it once lay. His own hand began to tremble just a bit as it hesitantly traced her stomach, his eyes asking permission. She nodded silently, and there was a sudden forwardness in his movements; his fingers tracing her upper body, somehow feeling like he was memorizing her. The warmth of his touch forced Amira to arch her head backward, letting out a next to silent sigh.

Slowly, tortuously slowly, he bent down and touched his lips to her own. The exact same electric sparks from before ignited within their bodies, and without delay Kenji tightly wrapped his arms around the vampiress and slammed his lips down on hers violently. She audibly cringed in a soft voice, rudely reminding the half-demon of her many cuts, bruises, and scars, not to mention the marks.

"I'm – I'm sorry." Kenji whispered, torn, knowing that _he'd _been the one that gave her these injuries. Surprisingly to him, she smiled and traced the outline of his lips with the tip of her finger. The sheer desire of it all took over his senses, and he slammed her as gently as possible onto the bed. He traced each and every cut on her stomach with his lips, she was braced against the wall, in utter bliss.

"You'll catch my fever." Amira gasped, gripping the back of his shirt tightly. He looked up from her skin, chuckling ever so quietly.

"I'll take my chances." His lips were on hers then, his hands feverishly moving to cup one of her breasts. Immediately, Amira pushed Kenji away. He looked at her with wild eyes, questioning – no – demanding why he was being denied such a thing.

"It's too early for … _that_." murmured the vampiress in an uneasy voice. He began to protest, but realized she was completely justified in this decision, and merely took her into his arms, nodding in silence. Clinging to him like one of her stuffed animals, Amira slowly let herself fall asleep for the first time in ages, feeling completely safe.

–

All the vampire women of the house were in Amira's house very early the next morning, taking in the sight of the two young creatures sleeping so peacefully and soundly in each other's embrace. Alice bit back the need to announce how positively _adorable _they looked. There was one problem, Bella had sent every man on an urgent hunting trip the following night, and they were going to return within five minutes. So, in response to that threat, both Bella, Alice, and Rosalie stood guard outside Amira's door as their men walked up. Edward's eyebrow rose at the sight.

"Would you ladies please move?" He asked as politely as possible. "We need to go see how Amira's doing."

"She's fine," Bella dismissed it with a wave of her hand, "now go away before you wake her up. You can see her when she's awake."

"And who are you to deny us passage?" Edward challenged, stepping forward. Bella, too, stepped forward, accepting this challenge.

"I'm your wife." She smiled, knowing this answer would suffice to more than enough. Edward groaned, gesturing with his hand with Jasper and Emmett to follow in supposed defeat.

Amira awoke to be encased tightly in Kenji's embrace, and could've been blushing furiously, if possible. She could barely budge, his arms seemed to trap her there, almost as if he was purposely making sure she couldn't get away. She was, however, enticed by his sleeping face, tracing each and every outline as lightly as possible, in an attempt not to wake him. He stirred, possibly by the unnatural coldness of her touch, and pulled her recklessly close, their bodies not having even an inch of separation at that moment.

Her bliss was abruptly interrupted by hushed arguing outside, and she realized that Edward, Emmett, and Jasper were going to sneak in, probably to find even the slightest reason to maim Kenji.

"Kenji," she whispered as quietly as she could manage, "wake up, or just crawl under the bed and sleep there."

"Why?" he hissed groggily.

"Because my aggressive family members are trying to make their way in here."

"Alice will take care of it." he buried his face in the crook of her neck, sighing in an attempt to drift back to sleep.

"Not if they're fast enough." Amira pointed out quietly, and with a groan, Kenji obeyed and slumped to the ground, falling asleep again, regardless of the hardwood. Amira, too, decided to let herself relax, although she greatly missed his warmth, almost making her frown at the sheer _lack_ as she drifted back to sleep_._

"That's my girl!" Emmett exclaimed quietly when they were in. "Making the scum sleep on the floor after the job is done, I swear, she's more of my kid than yours, Ed." All three vampires laughed in hushed voices. Edward's hand suddenly came on her forehead, sighing in relief.

"Much better, her fever has subsided, that lifts a weight off of my shoulders." Edward lifted her like a child then, cradling Amira as if she were a very delicate piece of china. "It frightens me to think of the pain she's enduring."

"Not to mention the confusion while having _that _around." Emmett murmured, kicking Kenji's body on the ground, making sure he didn't wake him up.

"So when are we going to get information on this Drale character?" Jasper murmured, eying Kenji with dark eyes. Before any of them could answer, all three wives stormed in, their eyes livid.

"Busted." remarked Emmett dully as Rosalie latched onto his ear painfully, pulling him outside, as did Bella and Alice.

"Now, now, love. I was merely _checking _on her – ow, _ow,_ not _so _hard, Bella, dear." Edward winced as his wife pulled him out of the room, closing the door behind them.

Kenji immediately scrambled back onto the bed where Amira lay, encircling his arms around her small figure and spooning in beside her. He was content with just staying in this position forever, making sure she was always right beside him. However, he couldn't forget that he was, in fact, a male half-demon, but a male demon nonetheless. And when a male demon chooses a mate, he absolutely _has_ to claim her physically, because a demon's claim is easily scented or at least felt by _any _creature with a keen sense of smell, and so therefore warned that that particular female had been claimed, and is off limits. And what's more, his first Heat was approaching quickly, and his actions would be clouded by raw lust.

"Kenji, your heart sounds weird." she whispered oddly, placing both of her hands on his face, examining for something out of the ordinary. He only smiled weakly in reply, closing his eyes when her fingers began dancing in his hair.

"You shouldn't do that," he warned her as quietly as possible, halting her hands and looking straight into her eyes, unrelentingly serious, "because although I've left demonic ways, that doesn't dismiss the fact that I'm still a half-demon, and my Heat is almost here." Her eyes widened, something in her head reminding her of what she read in a book long ago, specifically about when an animal has Heat, though she had no idea what demonic Heat entitles.

"What does demonic Heat do to you?" a grim smile crossed the half-demons face, and his lips suddenly brushed against her ear, hot breath caressing the skin.

"My self control will be very low," he whispered rather cruelly, "and I'll most likely attempt to claim your body, many, many times in the most merciless of manners, not stopping until you've cried for me more than a dozen times." this statement sent a voluptuous shiver up her spine, his warm fingers stroked her face, an ice blue staring sincerely at her.

"Kenji, after everything you've done to me, I don't –" He silenced her with dark eyes.

"You're strong enough to refuse me when the time comes," he reassured her gently, "and I warn you, I won't be myself in the slightest, so you _need_ to stay away, or else I have no idea what I might do." A lump formed in her throat.

"How long won't I be able to go near you?"

"Unfortunately, about two weeks to a month." An immense burning in her throat suddenly let a snarl rip through her throat. Blood lust, she hadn't been this thirsty since she'd been a newborn. With a jump to her feet, the dry fire in her _far _more important than body pain at the moment, Amira lept out the window, running as fast as she possibly could, tackling a full grown buck to the ground. A feral growl tore past her lips, and she bit hard on the creature's neck, savoring the liquid that ran down her throat.

"Why must you be so reckless!" Edward snapped impatiently, as him and his brothers finally caught up to her. She easily ignored them.

"Jeez, kid, why don't you just go slaughter an entire village while you're at it?" Emmett commented on her feasting with a raised eyebrow. Kenji, too, caught up to them without so much as a gasp for air. She finally managed to suck the poor creature dry, releasing her fangs from the carcass. With a blink, she managed to shift back to normal.

"Are you done, or should I go fetch a full grown bear for you to slaughter?" Amira merely rolled her eyes, finally noticing the hefty amount of blood seeping down her mouth and neck. She almost ran off to rinse herself off, but was immediately halted by searing pain just at the tip of her stomach

"The … marks!" she gasped, clutching frantically at the area and screaming as quietly as she could. Jasper almost reached down to attempt to soothe her, but Kenji beat him to the punch, immediately crushing the vampire to his chest and stroking the back of head.

"Shh, shh, _daijoubu, koishii._" amazingly enough, she grew quiet, clutching his shirt. Kenji almost sighed to himself in relief, knowing not only that she was alright now, but that her obviously furious family members couldn't exactly do anything to him.

"Damn it, Edward, over 100 years of learning languages and you didn't think to learn Japanese?" grumbled Emmett, crossing his arms across his large chest.

"I apologize for not learning every language on the planet, Emmett." said Edward, bitterly sarcastic. Jasper snatched the injured vampire from Kenji's grip, glaring very fiercely at him.

"Haven't I made it clear you aren't allowed to touch her, only when absolutely necessary?" Amira bit back a small giggle, knowing they'd possibly try to rip off Kenji's head if they found out about how close he was last night. As they walked back, Jasper refused to release his extremely tight on his niece.

"Really, Jasper, I'm not going to spontaneously combust." she murmured, noticing the dark circles under his eyes. His expression didn't shift, as he stopped and looked down at her.

"Your condition says otherwise," he said, frowning a bit, "you're really worrying me, you know."

"Yes, that's all I seem to be able to do these days."

"It's not your fault, I'm just taking extra precautions for your safety." Amira smiled slightly, placing both of her hands on each side of his head, knocking their foreheads together.

"I'm not a porcelain doll, and I'm not a child anymore, please just trust I'm old enough to make my own decisions and mistakes." Jasper frowned a bit grimly, but nodded.

Late that night, her dream managed to shake quite a bit of things up in her head.

It was dark, a deadly silence seeped throughout the wooded area. The trees seemed to be glaring at her, as the small vampire strode through the pitch black. That's when a bright, blinding light made her stagger back.

Demons.

The sky had turned red, the color of blood, and screaming tainted the air. The vampire screamed for Kenji, silence. Edward? Emmett? Jasper? Rosalie? Alice? Bella? Carlisle? Esme? No. No one. There was only the sinister faces of demons, goblins, and human corpses. Above, there stood Lord Ronan, who was supposed to be dead, raising his arms in the air and congratulating his fellow brothern, telling them that the job was well done.

"We have slain the last of the vampire scum, this is finally our dominion!" No, no. No! There suddenly, eight bodies were lain out before her eyes. Their physical bodies were asleep. Ronan had stolen their souls, they were empty shells with gaping holes in their heads and seemed to be disappointed in her somehow. She wanted to scream and wail, but nothing came from her vocal chords.

"Our traitor is dead, rejoice, my brothers!" His face, his beautiful face was asleep, too. She pushed past the legions of demons, who didn't seem to notice the seemingly invisible vampire running toward them. His ice blue eyes were staring past her, at nothing. That's when she began to scream, at the blood on his chest, at the deadness that he was now. On top of everything, there was suddenly an earthquake, and her name began to be yelled across the horizon.

Topaz silently screamed in the half-demon's face as he shook her awake. It was a dream, and he was alive. In a breath, she was kissing him, so relieved she couldn't even stand it. Kenji replied instantly, pushing her down onto the comforter.

"You're alive." She whispered, placing rapid, lingering kisses on his neck. The half-demon almost gave in to his attempts at self-control, but finally pushed her at least two feet from him.

"It was a dream, Mimi, I'm fine." he managed to tell her, breathless by the unexpected onslaught. Yes, he was fine. But she wasn't.

--

**A/N: Sorry, sorry! I haven't updated in so damn long. D: BAD WRITER. Right, anyway, I'll try to get back on this, since I have new inspiration and all. Well, stay linked for the next chapter!**


End file.
